Arrancar Love
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Grimmjow has a bit of a problem... So he goes to the world of the living on a sort of 'vacation'. When Ichigo stumbles upon him what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~~~~~ Second Fanfic so far~~~ I actually keep them on my phone but i decided to share! **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**~~Blueberry~~**

I stepped out of the gaurgantua and cursed. "Fuck Aizen. Fuck all those other idiots too for taking it. Dumbasses." I sat down on the roof of a... house i think it was? "GODDAMMIT!" This is the fifth fucking time I've been kicked out of Las Noches. Oh and let me tell you the first time was hell. they turned me into a housecat. But that ain't the point. This time it ain't cause i was being rude. Its cause I'm different. My hollow since its a panther requires me to find a mate. But not just any mate. A mate that will stay with me forever. I was kicked out to find a mate but its mostly because I also went ape-shit over what he said.

_~~Three Hours Ago~~_

_"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow didnt move. "Are you ill?" Grimmjow sighed. "Nah. That ain't it. No one here understands." Ulquiorra sat down. " I believe I possess a few spare moments to try.'' Grimmjow lifted his head from his hands and looked up. ''Grimmjow before you begin I would like to inform you that you really do look ill. Or.'' Ulquiorra said with a barely noticable smile. ''Like shit.'' _

_Grimmjow scowled. ''Shut your damn mouth.''_

_Grimmjow sighed. '' So you know how I'm a panther? Well uh... all feline hollows... We uh... wehavetofindamatethatwewilllivewithforever.'' Ulquiorra's eyes widened. '' That's impossible.'' Grimmjow groaned, ''I was hoping you wouldn't say that...'' Ulquiorra sighed. ''I believe you have the highest chances of finding a mate if you inform Aizen-sama. I will call an Espada meeting.''_

_~~Espada Meeting~~_

_''So uh... That's about it.''_

_Nnoitra started jowling with laughter. ''Damn Grimmy! Who woulda thought that ya needed somethin like this? First ya mess up in the livin world n then you want a ferever mate? You're such a high maintenance bitch!'' Grimmjow hissed. which made Nnoitra laugh even louder. _

_Aizen sighed. ''I see... so until you find and bed a mate you will think of nothing but a potential mate?'' Grimmjow nodded._

_''Hallibel. Bring Mila Rose.'' Hallibel's eyes widened. ''Aizen-sama? for what reason would she need...'' Aizen smiled. _

_''Why our dear Sexta needs to put out some frustration then why not your fraccion? Is she not a feline?'' _

_''Yes Aizen-sama she is but you're not really reading Grimmjow's...''_

_His eyes narrowed. ''Are you doubting me?''_

_Hallibel flinched. ''No Aizen-sama its just that felines arent looking for a bed they look for a partner.''_

_''Hallibel.''_

_Grimmjow scowled. ''No fucking way that Mila Rose is going to be my mate.''_

_Aizen smiled. ''I dont see why not.''_

_Grimmjow seethed. ''Cause you're a damn shinigami! You're not supposed to understand! You know why i fucking need this you assfuck? Its your damn fault! One of yer... o..one of yer early espada killed her! She was...''_

_Ulquiorra interupted. ''She was a month from birth. Hollow felines... their mates rarely survive the pregnancy. That child would have been Grimmjow's first sucessful litter. Had it not died.''_

_Grimmjow looked down. His eyes were shut the unshed tears burning behind them._

_''I give you three days. I'll Give you three days to find a new mate and bring them here. After that you are bedding Mila Rose.''_

_~~Back to now~~_

I felt shinigami coming. "Che. Not like it matters." I laid back on the roof and stared at the darkening sky. The real thing was nothing like the thing under Las Noches. Las Noches... the sky reminded me i have no time.

"I THINK HE'S HERE GUYS!"

Grimmjow sighed. Damn shinigami cant even tell when to approach and when not to.

''Go away shinigami. I aint in the mood to fight with any of you.''

''Grimmjow?''

Grimmjow peeked an eye open. It was Kurosaki.

''What the hell do you want?''

''Um...''

''Spit it out!''

''Well uh.. for starters um.. dont say im a creeper but why do you smell different?''

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

''What?'' He got up and started walking to Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed and backed up. ''Uh... forget I ever said that...''

Grimmjow's grin turned feral. '' Tell me shinigami. What do i smell like to you?''

Ichigo backed up into a wall. ''Uh...''

_**''Tell me.''**_

Ichigo looked down. ''Um.. well...''

**_''Ichigo. Tell me.''_**

****Ichigo's face went bright red. ''Uh... Like snow and forest?''

Grimmjow grinned. Only your mate could smell you.

Grimmjow put one hand on each side of Ichigo's face.

''You smell like strawberries and vanilla.''

Ichigo went red and put a few million tomatoes to shame.

**_''Ichigo... You're mine.''_**

Grimmjow laced his arm around Ichigo's waist and placed his lips on his. Just enough pressure to know that this wasn't a dream. Grimmjow pulled away and smirked at the flabbergasted teen.

_**''See ya later, Berry''**_

**Okay so when the words go like ****_this_******** it means Grimmy is using his extra sexy alpha voice! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~~~~ IM BACK~~~ PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FILLED WITH GRIMMJOW'S ARROGANCE AND ICHIGO'S DENIAL^^**

~~NORMAL POV~~

''Rukia... did we just see?''

''Renji.. go get Urahara. Ichigo's not moving.''

''WHAT?! Ichigo's not? DOES THAT MEAN?!''

''SHUT UP YOU FOOL! No.. I don't think Ichigo imprinted him... now go!''

Renji took off as Rukia approached the slumbering man. ''Ichigo I really hope you didn't..''

~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~

Grimmjow walked through the halls half skipping and scaring all the low ranked Arrancars to death from his sudden personality change. ''Grimmjow?" ''Yo. Ulquiorra.'' Grimmjow grinned. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. ''I assume with your mood you found your mate?'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Yea and you'll never guess who it is.'' Ulquiorra's eyes sparkled. ''I am very curious as to WHO in the world would ever be your mate... for life.'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Nope. Ulquiorra whether you're trying to ruin my mood or find out who it is neither is happening.'' Ulquiorra watched in shock as Grimmjow _skipped _away.

Grimmjow smiled all the way to his dreaded Espada meeting now at the thought of his mate it wasn't so dreaded. ''Yo. Minna!'' Szayel spewed his tea, Starrk jumped out of his chair, and Hallibel sighed in relief. ''Grimmjow.. From your ecstatic mood I can assume that you found your mate.'' Grimmjow grinned. ''Yup. Aizen-sama.'' Aizen's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates then he smiled as if the planned the entire thing. ''Seeing your personality change so far has made me question myself as of why I did not do this sooner.'' ''Nnoitra smirked ''So who's yer new bitch.'' Grimmjow frowned ''He's not my damn bitch. He's my mate.'' Szayel smiled. ''So.. May i _test_ him?'' Grimmjow Growled. ''IF ANY OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS TOUCH HIM KILL YOU ALL!'' Szayel sighed in disappointment as Gin smiled. ''Ne, Aizen-Taicho. So much for personality changes eh?'' Aizen frowned. ''Doesn't matter we will dispose of his mate if it hinders my plans.''

Ulquiorra got up. ''So who is it?'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Then all hell broke loose.

~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~

Renji laid Ichigo down on the floor as Urahara started to inspect his reiatsu. ''How is he?'' Rukia asked with concern. Urahara frowned.** ''Renji, Rukia. Do NOT tell Soul Society. Ichigo has imprinted the Espada.'' **''WHAT?!'' The two yelled out in unison. ''Mah.. Its just as I said. Kurosaki-san has acknowledged the Espada as his alpha.'' Renji looked panicked. ''Isn't there anything we can do?'' urahara looked at the sleeping boy. ''No. We have no information over hollow mating so there is nothing i can do.'' Rukia frowned. ''But Ichigo's not a hollow.'' Urahara stared at the two shinigami and frowned. 'Neither are the Espada.'' Renji jumped up. ''YES THEY ARE! If those hollows did something to Ichigo I'm going to..'' ''Now, now Abarai-San. As much as i can see that you want to deny it. Our dear substitute shinigami is much more like the Espada than us. He is a vizard. A mix between Shinigami and Hollow. Of course he is more shinigami-like than hollow-like but the arrancar are almost exactly the same. Now i believe the way for us to have Kurosaki-San stay here the longest is if we pretend as if that never happened. BUT. Kuchiki-san, Abarai-San the longer Kurosaki-san stays here with his imprint the weaker he will become and eventually a low hollow will mate him forcefully or kill him.'' Urahara looked at the two shinigami's shocked faces.

''Is that what you want for him?''

''N..''

''We'll protect him. Like he protected us.''

Urahara raised an eyebrow. ''Okay Abarai-San. BUT. Kurosaki-San will eventually die here without the Espada. I hope you know what you are doing.''

~~HUECO MUNDO~~

''OWW!''

''YOU IDIOT!''

''WHAT?!''

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE YOUR REIATSU TO ITSUGO?!''

''HE'S MY MATE!''

''LIKE HELL HE IS!''

''AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT FUCKING NAME!''

Grimmjow ran for his life in the meeting room Nel on his heels. ''Don't you understand? He'll die here!'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Yea maybe but he'll die even quicker and in more pain in the Living World.'' ''YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ITSUGO!" Aizen sighed. ''Nelleil. It cannot be helped. Release him.'' Nel grumbled and dropped Grimmjow. He smiled, ''Besides i never would have thought that Grimmjow would get me such a powerful new tool.''

Grimmjow's eyes glowed a crystal blue unlike his usual cyan._** ''IF YOU SO MUCH AS MOVE A HAIR ON HIS HEAD I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS.''**_

Grimmjow's eyes slowly faded back to their normal color as the Espada 4 and below picked themselves off the floor.

''Grimmjow you asshole... What the hell was that?!''

''Nothing I was only protecting my mate's pride.''

With that Grimmjow left the room unaware of the espada staring at him.

He stared at the fake blue sky and smiled. ''I wonder how long it will take my mate before he goes looking for me..''

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN. LIVING WORLD~~**

Ichigo scowled as he woke up a fierce pain in his head.

'Oww...''

''Ichigo are you okay?''

Ichigo smiled at his friends ''Yea im fine... My head just hurts a bit.''

Rukia frowned, ''Ne, Ichig..''

''Ichigo are you alright!'' Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and started shaking him.

Ichigo winced. ''Ah...Renji my arm..''

Renji immediately let go. ''Ne... Ichigo are you really okay?,,,"

Ichigo's eyes widened, ''Yea guys.. Im fine just a little pain in my head.''

Renji nodded and Rukia continued to glare.

''Ne... Guys? Where did the espada go?"

''WHAT ESPADAS!?'' Renji half-screamed earning him a hit from Rukia.

''I just...nevermind...'' Ichigo flushed red surprising Rukia and making Renji slightly angry.

Renji patted Ichigo's back. ''I'm sure it was a dream.. whatever it was...''

Ichigo nodded looking dissapointed. ''Yea... Something like that would have never happened...''

Renji and Rukia got up. ''We have to go on hollow patrol.. See you later Ichigo.''

''Yea...''

**~~RENJI AND RUKIA~~**

''Renji... Did we really do the right thing?...''

''Of course! Theres no way a fucking Arrancar could ever love anyone...''

''Renji... Ichigo looked sad...''

''It's okay he'll snap out of it.''

''Re...''

''Rukia! It's okay Ichigo will be fine.''

Rukia whacked Renji, ''Didn't you hear Urahara? Ichigo could _die._''

Renji rubbed his head. ''I know... but i still think we're doing the right thing... Now let's go there's a hollow.''

Rukia scowled and followed Renji.

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~**

Ichigo folded the remaining blankets and walked out. He sighed as he rubbed his head. ''Was it really a dream?..''

**STUPID COCK-BLOCKING RENJI! Heh heh not that they're at that stage yet but they'll get there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay already on my third chappy! By the time this is up I'll probably be writing my 5th chapter or so... THERE IS MUCH MORE TO COME! (Out of all the fanfictions I've ever written on my phone this is by far the best one!)**

**READ+REVIEW **

**~~KUROSAKI CLINIC, LIVING WORLD~~**

Ichigo slumped against his bed and sighed. More and more hollows have been appearing and it was seriously starting to get annoying. _''Ne~~~ King? I'll tell ya why those things are chasing ya if ya lend me ya body fer a hour~~~~'' _Ichigo scowled. ''Shut up hollow. I'll find out myself.''

He ran downstairs and grabbed his coat and shinigami badge. ''I'm going out for a bit!''He yelled to no one in particular. Ichigo ran to the shoten and slammed open the door.

''Rangiku-San? Toushiro? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Byakuya? Renji? Rukia? What are you guys doing here?''

Toushiro got up. ''We're here to talk about your...''

''IT'S NOTHING!'' Renji screamed as he tackled Toushiro.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. ''Talk about my what?''

Ichigo looked around the room at everyone's uncomfortable gazes.

''Okay...Well anyway... Urahara-San! Are you in here?''

''Of course Kurosaki-san! Wait just a moment please!''

Ichigo sat down. ''So... what are you guys talking about?''

Rukia looked nervous. ''Uh.. Ichigo i think you should know that..'' Renji tackled her too and laughed nervously. ''It's nothing!''

Byakuya frowned. ''Renji. Please remove yourself and stop tackling people who are doing nothing.'' Renji shifted and let go.

Urahara walked out. ''Well hello! If everyone here wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Kurosaki-San...'' Urahara lowered his hat. ''In private.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Okay.''

Renji looked panicked as Rukia dragged him out the back.

''So.. Kurosaki-san'' Urahara poured a cup of tea for himself and one for Ichigo. ''Is it safe to assume you came here because you were having problems?''

Ichigo nodded and grabbed the cup soothing his cold hands. ''Yea... all the hollows I've come across aren't really fighting me... They were fighting each other...''

Urahara nodded and sipped his tea. ''Hmm... Is there anything unusual happening to your body? Anything at all?''

Ichigo shook his head, '' Nothing to my body...Well uh... But when I'm out of my body in my shinigami form I feel all... well.. uh.. overheated and my head kinda hurts.''

Urahara sighed, ''This is going much quicker than I thought...'' he mumbled.

''Huh?''

Urahara hid behind his fan and smiled. ''Nothing at all Kurosaki-San!'' He grabbed a bottle of pills off of one of the shelves. ''Just take these! They should help.'' Ichigo eyed the bottle warily then took it thinking it was worth a shot and secretly hoping it wasn't a mix up like Kon.''

''Thank you Urahara-San''

''Anytime Kurosaki-San you have done a lot for this world!''

Urahara faced the backroom as Ichigo left. ''You may come out now.''

The shinigami sighed in releif and walked out.

''What did you give him?'' Toushiro asked.

''Those are reiatsu pills. It should help with his reiatsu induced headache and slow down the process of him... wanting to go. I cannot guarantee it will work the pills might even have a negative affect when he sees or feels the arrancar and he might even die or become comatose. Theres also a chance that the medicine will enhance whatever he is feeling and speed-up the process. Also this is not a cure... without knowing the structure of the Arrancar's reiatsu I could never do that. This is only a way to postpone. He can still die perhaps even more painfully because of our intervention. Are you still sure this is the best for him?''

Renji nodded. ''It is.''

**~~Las Noches, Hueco Mundo~~**

Grimmjow walked down the halls of Las Noches with a smug look on his face. Only good things have happened to him recently.

1. He found his mate

2. He is the fourth strongest espada and leaning on third

3. His new stronger reiatsu got rid of Yammy

Yup Grimmjow couldn't be happier. Grimmjow stopped walking as a grin spilt his face in half. ''I'm gonna go see Kurosaki~~~~'' Ulquiorra watched from behind a pillar in amusement as Grimmjow bounced away.

**~~Kurosaki Clinic, Living World~~**

***HOLLOW HOLLOW***

Ichigo jumped out of his bed and grabbed his combat pass and was about to press it to his chest when he started to feel the sensation of his body heating up. ''Should I...''

***HOLLOW HOLLOW***

''Ah.. Fuck it!'' Ichigo jumped out of his body, took three of the mysterious pills, and ran to the hollow. ''Ichigo!'' He turned around to see all the shinigami that came. His eyes widened. ''All of you came?'' Toushiro sighed. ''It's not just a normal hollow. It'a an Arrancar... at.. at Espada level.'' ''ESPADA LEVEL!?'' Renji shrieked looking truly panicked. ''Ne... Uh.. Ichigo? We need to get you out of here... Like now.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Renji what are you talking about I feel fine I took the pills those Urahara-san gave me whatever you're worried about I'll be fine.'' Ichigo patted Renji's back but Renji seemed even more worried than before. Then the group heard a low growl behind them.

**_''Get your fucking hands off of my mate Shinigami. He's mine.''_**

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow slightly shocked. ''What?... I'm what?...'' His vision started to blur, his body heated up, he stumbled. Ichigo felt dizzy and weak. He held his head. ''Ugh... What... What the fuck is happening to me?..'' The entire group of shinigami and one Espada stared at Ichigo. Then his reiatsu plummeted and Ichigo fell to the the ground.

**''_ICHIGO!''_**

**Wow... Intense... I bet you guys are wondering if Grimmjow takes him away or the shinigami! MWAHAHAHAHA! You'll find out tomorrow^^ Oh yea... and I apologize to anyone who likes Renji for making him so... so possesive and careless.**

**Oh yea... GUYS I ALSO POSTED A NEW FANFIC CALLED EVERYTHING IN THE RAIN! GO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay... So here's the new chapter! Trying to update daily!**

**Oh Yea... Guys? It has come to my attention that I was spelling Toshiro wrong...**

**~~KARAKURA TOWN, 70 KILOMETERS UP IN THE SKY~~**

**_''ICHIGO!''_**

Grimmjow raced forward. Panic evident on his face. He stopped when a katana swung close enough to his face to cut some hair off. ''Get out of the damn way!'' Byakuya sighed. ''I do not wish to do this to Kurosaki. But these are the So-Taicho's orders. And his orders are absolute.'' Grimmjow growled and unsheathed Pantera. ''Then I'll fuck you up first. KISHIRE! PANTERA!"

''Renji! Catch him!'' Rukia screamed at the redhead as Ichigo fell towards him. Renji flash-stepped and caught the unconscious orangette. Toshiro unsheathed his zanpaktou and turned to the two fighting men. ''Kuchiki, Abarai. Get him to Unohana-Taicho.** NOW**.'' Renji nodded quickly and opened a Senkaimon. ''NOO! ICHIGO!'' Senbonzakura's petals clashed with Grimmjow's Desgarrón . Rukia turned looking at the desperately Espada his focus was not on Byakuya at all. She hung her head. ''I'm so sorry Ichigo.. Arran.. Grimmjow...'' She mumbled as she followed Renji.

**~~NORTH GATE, SOUL SOCIETY~~**

Rukia and Renji burst through the gate and the gate monitors jumped. ''GOOD EVENING ABARAI FUKU-TAICHO, KUCHIKI...'' The guards stared at Ichigo's unconscious body.

''Is that...''

Renji ignored the guards and continued to run to the fourth squad barracks. Renji burst through the doors ignoring the stuttering gate guards. ''UNOHANA-TAICHO!'' The woman appeared and gasped. ''Oh my... What happened to him?'' Rukia appeared beside Renji huffing. ''No.. time.. just check him please..'' Unohana turned around. ''Isane, Get the reiatsu stabilizers.''

''Yes Ma'am!'' Isane reappeared with a bulky machine and pulled out a pair of bracelets from her uniform. She took Ichigo from Renji and set him on the table. The silver-haired woman slipped the bracelets on Ichigo's wrists and turned to face the pair. ''Please step back. anyone who has reiatsu will get theirs sucked into the machine.'' The two stepped back and watched as Isane swallowed a pill and turned on the machine.

Isane slumped to the floor and two lower ranking shinigamis came to get her. ''Unohana-Taicho is she going to be..'' ''Isane will be fine. Her reiatsu is not high enough to withstand the machine yet and i must attend to others so she takes the reiatsu pills.'' She turned to Ichigo who was slowly regaining his reiatsu. ''Come back in about 10 hours. By then I will make sure that Kurosaki-San has an audience with the So-Taicho and he will be rested enough to leave.'' She turnned to the sleeping orangette. ''For now... I will watch his recovery.''

The pair exited and Renji stared at Rukia who was trembling. ''Rukia... whats wrong?''

The shorter woman looked up. ''Renji... maybe we should have let Grimmjow take him...''

Renji jumped back shocked. ''WHAT?! What are you taking about! You heard Unohana-Taicho! Ichigo's going to be fine! And since when is that filthy thing Grimmjow?! He's a damned Arrancar! The same one who ran you through once! Have you lost your mind!''

Rukia gave Renji a piercing death glare. ''Renji... I believe it is _you_ who has lost your mind. Ichigo has helped us countless times and you are too selfish to let him live? Renji.. What happened to you? I... I seriously saw the look in Grimmjow's eyes. He looked scared.''

Renji scoffed, ''As if those things can feel..''

Rukia grabbed his shirt. ''Dont you get it! I.. I thought the same thing.. Arrancars were only hollows but.. Ichigo is as much of a hollow as they are but..'' Rukia gripped on the shikhakso even tighter. ''I..I think that Arrancar has a larger heart than you do.''

Renji stood shocked as Rukia walked away.

''Less of a heart than an arrancar?...''

Renji stared at the ground. ''I.. I don't even know anymore... Ichigo... am I really doing the right thing? Should I just take you to him?'' Renji slumped against the wall of the fourth squad. ''Dammit... I bet Rukia's right.. I'm an idiot... I can't believe i did this to him...''

**~~Las Noches, Hueco Mundo~~**

''FUCK!'' Grimmjow threw the meager furniture in his room. the medium sized white table crashed into the wall and turned into splinters.

''GOD DAMMIT! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT HE GOT TAKEN AWAY!''

Grimmjow slumped against the wall and sulked. the three espada who were watching slowly walked away as a could og gloom formed over Grimmjow's head.

''Wow...'' Nel muttered. ''I didn't know that Grimmy could ever...''

''Shush Nelliel. Grimmjow is a feline. This was expected. What just happened was that Grimmjow lost to another powerful alpha and got his mate taken away. Lets just hope the shinigami send him back soon or all we will ever see is moody Grimmjow.''

**Okay so i was bored... So I wrote this and posted early... JUST A NOTE I WILL NEVER POST LATE BUT I MIGHT GET BORED AND POST EARLY LIKE THIS ONE! ^^ Oh yea.. and this isn't much of a Romance/Humor at the moment but that will change!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY LOYAL (SOMEWHAT) READERS! NOT MUCH GRIMMICHI SO FAR RIGHT? THATS CAUSE I AM TRYING TO WORK UP THE PLOT SO... NO SMUT IF THERE'S NO PLOT! (not that kind of writer) WELL SINCE THE PLOT IS STARTING TO FORM THERE MIGHT BE A LITTLE SOMETHING ^^**

**~~FOURTH SQUAD BARRACKS, SOUL SOCIETY~~**

''Ugh...'' Ichigo sighed as he got up. ''How many times have I woken up like this in one week?'' Ichigo tried to sit up only to flop back down. ''God dammit...''

''Hello? Kurosaki-San are you awake?'' Ichigo looked to see Isane opening the plush red curtain on the window. ''Yea..'' She nodded and he noticed the slight limp in her step as she came to fix the bed to a sitting position. ''You know.. Isane-San... You should really rest too. you have a little limp.'' The woman got up. ''Me? Uh.. I'm okay this happens all the time after using the reiatsu stabilizer...'' she blushed. ''I'm not quite strong enough to use it without passing out yet...''

Ichigo nodded. ''You should still get some rest. So.. why am I here?'' Isane looked up. ''You don't remember?''

Ichigo shook his head then frowned. ''Is there anything I should in particular? I guess I remember getting out my badge and running to the hollow but everything after that there's nothing... Oh! and I remember something blue.''

Isane nodded and walked to the door. ''I'll tell Unohana-Taicho and then you can go see the So-Taicho.''

Ichigo frowned. ''I have to see the old guy? Why does he want to see me?''

Isane stifled a laugh and then turned to the hallway. ''I do not know.''

**~~ESPADA MEETING, HUECO MUNDO~~**

*Silence*

''Grimmjow where is your mate?'' Aizen asked.

*Silence* Everybody held a breath and looked nervously at Grimmjow expecting him to blow up.

_''Grimmjow'' _

*Silence*

Nel sighed and looked around the room. It was like trying to ignore the biggest fucking elephant in the world. She looked at Grimmjow. He was sulking in his chair and had a gloom cloud above him.

''Grimmjow... Do not ignore my questions. Respond.''

*Silence*

Aizen huffed. ''Meeting ajourned until this one can rethink himself. It's only one little human he can get over it.''

The rest of the espada silently left. Nel and Ulquiorra stared at the completely out of character man. Nel patted his back and walked out the door.

**~~FIRST SQUAD BARRACKS, SOUL SOCIETY~~**

''Kurosaki Ichigo. Please explain to us what happened.''

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. ''Uh... About that O-san... I don't remember anything about the Espada.''

Renji's head shot up from where it was bowed. ''Ichigo?! You don't..''

_''Abarai-Fuku-Taicho.''_

Renji bowed. ''Sorry sir.'' Rukia shot him a glare.

''Kurosaki Ichigo, continue.''

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. ''Sorry guys but I really don't know which Espada you're talking about. Or even if it was an Espada... All I remember is getting sick, taking some pills from Urahara, going to fight a hollow, and then I think I passed out but that's about it.''

Rukia looked at Renji and to her disgust his facial expression looked like he had won a losing battle.

The So-Taicho looked at Ichigo. ''You have no reiatsu problems?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''Good as new.'' The man nodded. ''Squad Thirteen, Third seat Kuchiki Ruki. Since you are closest to Kurosaki Ichigo you may take a leave to go stay with him in the living world. Since Soul Society is so abundant with reiatsu that might be the reason he is well. Jyuushiro? Will you be okay with her leaving for a month or so?'' The white haired man looked up. ''Of course not! If I cared that would be selfish.'' He turned to Ichigo and smiled. ''Ichigo-kun has done so much for us. I think I can do without my third seat.'' The So-Taicho pounded his disguised zanpaktou on the floor. ''Well then, Meeting adjourned.''

Renji ran up to Ichigo and Rukia as they were leaving. ''ICHIGO!'' Ichigo turned to face him. ''Yo, Renji.'' The red haired man ignored the look of distaste from his raven haired friend. ''Do you really not remember anything?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''Nope I can't remember a thing... Oh! I remember something blue... But I don't have any clue as to what it is... A flower maybe?...''

Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo and Rukia left. ''I have to make it so the two never meet again. It's different now.. Ichigo doesn't need the Espada to live and doesn't remember a thing... Maybe... Maybe after this I can tell Ichigo...''

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~**

''Urahara!''

The blonde haired candy-shop man peeked out from one of the many closets. ''Yes?''

Ichigo threw the bottle of pills at him. ''What the hell are these?!"

Urahara yelped then picked up the bottle and paled visibly. ''Uh... Kurosaki-San?... Um.. I don't know how to say this but this is a male pregnancy pill bottle..''

Ichigo stared at the bottle. ''Stop it Urahara thats not even remotely funny.''

Urahara laughed nervously. ''Heh heh I wish it were a joke too... It's used for gay noble couples... If you have shared reiatsu before then you will be...'' Rukia and Ichigo stared at the blonde haired man. ''Um... Kurosaki-San... Who did you forget because that's one of the side effects...'' Ichigo got up and ran to the bathroom. ''Ugh...'' Urahara stared at the dry-heaving boy. Ichigo turned to Urahara who was sweating.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!''

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I bet you guys wern't expecting that at ALL~~~ I like to keep you on your toes~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so there was a MAJOR~~~ plot twist last chappy... So did anyone see it coming? I hope not! ^^**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo leaned over the toilet still dry-heaving.

''Urahara...'' The blonde man nervously came forward. ''Yes?''

Ichigo wiped his mouth and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt. Urahara yelped. ''I'm going to kill you... Did you hear me? I'm going to do it slowly... and after you go to hell I'm going to open those damn gates and pull you out so the Kusharnard come for you.'' Urahara paled. ''Kurosaki-San... Lets.. lets not get so hasty!'' Ichigo shot him a death glare promising everything he said.

Urahara fainted.

Rukia sighed. ''Come on Ichigo let's go... Do you have an excuse for your dad?''

Ichigo glared at the man then turned and sighed, ''Nah... Just do one of your sob stories... I'm pretty sure that my dad is convinced you're his daughter anyway.''

Ichigo sighed and started to walk out frowning when he felt a draining feeling from his lower stomach.

**~~LAS NOCHES, HUECO MUNDO~~**

Grimmjow sat in his chair until he felt a jolt of reiatsu. He burst out of his room knocking over a few of the Espadas that were sitting next to the door. He ran. ''Where are you going Grimmy?'' He ignored them and ripped open a gaurgantua to the Living world. Grimmjow stepped out and hid his reiatsu.

Grimmjow sonidoed to the Kurosaki Clinic. He felt a strange reiatsu there. Grimmjow sat in the tree and peered in expecting to see three people but only two. ''What the fuck?... Why are there three different reiatsu signatures?'' Grimmjow looked for the unfamiliar reiatsu but found nothing. The third seemed like a mix of Ichigo's and someone elses...

''Fuck no...''

Grimmjow stared at the two shinigami. ''Ichigo you cheating bastard...''

Grimmjow ripped open a gaurgantua and ran to Las Noches. ''Grimmjow-Sama! Are you back from your...'' ''FUCK!'' Grimmjow ceroed the man to oblivion.

Nel rounded the corner and stared at Grimmjow, his glowing hand, and the pile of ashes at his feet.. ''Grimmjow...''

''Fuck I'm done... Leave me... leave the fuck alone.''

Nel stood and watched as Grimmjow returned to his room.

''Dammit Grimmy... You can't hide from me... I can smell your tears...''

**~~ESPADA MEETING, HUECO MUNDO~~**

Everyone stared at the empty seat. ''I see that Grimmjow has decided not to join us...'' Aizen spoke an almost invisible tick forming on his head.

''Is he not cooled off enough?''

*Silence*

The tick grew bigger.

''Will anyone answer?''

''Aizen-Sama. I request permission to go to the Living world to see what had Grimmjow so upset.''

Aizen laughed. ''There is no need Grimmjow is not upset. He is being stubborn.''

''Sir,'' Nelliel took a deep breath. ''He cried.''

''WHAT!'' All the Espada jumped out of their chairs.

Aizen sighed. ''Very well. Go tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.''

Aizen scowled. ''We never get anything done now...'' He mumbled.

Nel grabbed Ulquiorra's arm. ''Come on lets go see Grimmy.''

The pair stood outside Grimmjow's room a faint sniffling noise could be heard inside.

''Grimmy?''

''GO AWAY!''

''Grimmjow... Stop being unreasonable.''

''I SAID GO AWAY!''

''Grimmy please open the door. Aizen ordered us to go see Itsugo tomorrow so..''

The door flung open and Grimmjow's head poked out. Nel gasped. The hair on his head was limp, he reeked of alcohol and tears, and the worst part were his eyes were dull and puffy.

''Grimmy...''

''Did you say you're going to see Kurosaki?''

The pair nodded.

''Che. Don't bother. I want nothing to do with the stupid shinigami brat.''

''What?''

''I said i...it doesn't matter!''

Nel walked forward and as Grimmjow tried to shut the door Ulquiorra wedged his foot in.

''Ulquiorra I swear I will cero..''

''Do it if you must Grimmjow... but talk to us first.'' Grimmjow sighed and opened the door. ''Fine.''

''Sit down this will take a while...'' Nel and Ulquiorra sat on the floor like children at story time. ''Okay so... I felt another reiatsu next to Kurosaki so I got worried... And that's when I rushed out of my room. So when I got there I shielded my reiatsu and walked to his house. And... And in his house was that black-haired shinigami chick... the one I ran through? And... And.. And there were three reiatsu signatures in that room but only two people.''

The pair stared in shock. ''So that means...''

''Ichigo got the fucking chick pregnant.''

Nel didn't move. ''Grimmy I'm so...''

''Save it. Its over nothing you say will change... You got the damn information you wanted. Now get out of my damn room... You managed to ruin my fucked up mood even more...''

**~~KUROSAKI CLINIC, LIVING WORLD~~**

''Ugh...''

''Ichigo are you okay?!''

''Huh?'' Ichigo looked around to see he was sprawled on the floor of his room. ''Yea... What happened?''

''You just passed out. All your reiatsu disappeared! I thought you were dying again!''

Ichigo got up still a little dizzy. ''I'm fine... lets go interrogate Urahara. He's probably up by now...''

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~ **

''GOD DAMMIT!''

_''Heh heh... Hello Kurosaki-san! I left as soon as I woke up... I'll be gone until I feel your reiatsu is happy... If anything goes wrong feel free to take anything from the store!'' -Urahara_

Ichigo grabbed the paper off the door and ripped it to shreds.

''Ichigo... Control yourself you'll hurt your baby.''

''Itsugo's pregnant?''

**Heh heh... I feel like Urahara did. I love ending things on cliffhangers! I am curently learning how to be a master of trolls like Kubo-San. Seriously... How the fuck do you leave every manga chap at a cliffy?! I was so mad when he only drew Grimmy's feet... I started screaming and threw my phone across the room... I had to get a new one ^^; But at least I got the new galaxy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... Nel surprised me too... I was NOT planning on that happening I kinda went into that weird writing trance thingy and decided that Nel was going to appear all mystical shit like that. The weird trance idea was better than what I had originally intended for the story anyway.**

**Oh yea... Guys I'm super sad... I got a new phone case. It's black and had Grimmjow as a adjuchas on it said the solitude of the king... my dog ripped it to shreds...**

**T^T**

Ichigo turned around. ''Nel?''

Ulquiorra face-palmed which shocked everyone. ''I knew we shouldn't have trusted that idiot Grimmjow...''

Rukia stared. ''What did he say?''

''Grimmy said that you were pregnant... With Itsugo's kid.''

''WHAT!?'' The two shinigami exchanged a look. Rukia and Ichigo both bent over at the same time.

''I think I'm going to be sick...''

Nel turned to Ichigo. ''So who is the other parent for your baby?''

Ichigo scrunched his face and glared at Rukia. ''No one will tell me... All I know is that its an Espada and the reiatsu seems oddly familiar...''

Ulquiorra stepped forward. ''Allow me to check.'' Ichigo stared at him. ''What are you...'' When Ulquiorra tried to touch him Ichigo growled and jumped... onto the roof of the shoten. The only weird thing was he was in his human body.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. ''What the...''

Ulquiorra cursed, ''I fucking knew it...''

Nel jumped up and down confusing Ichigo.

''What?''

''OH MY GOD ITSUGO! YOU HAVE GRIMMY'S BABY!''

''Grimmy?... WHAT?!'' Ichigo's face turned as red as his name. ''That's... That's not possible!''

Ulquiorra stepped forward again and Ichigo growled then covered his mouth. ''What.. whats happening?''

''You are rejecting all alphas besides your mate.'' Ulquiorra walked over to a gaurgantua. ''We will tell Grimmjow so he can come get you.''

Ichigo stared. ''Wait!''

The gaurgantua had already closed.

''Dammit!''

Ichigo turned around to see the Second Squad Captain. ''SoiFon?''

A tick appeared on the small woman's head. ''Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, You two are under arrest for direct communication with the enemy!''

**~~LAS NOCHES, HUECO MUNDO~~**

''GRIMMY! OPEN THE DOOR!''

''Go away!''

''WE HAVE AMAAAAAAZING NEWS!''

Grimmjow cracked open the door. ''What?''

Nel looked like she was about to burst. ''ITSUGO IS PREGNANT!''

Grimmjow scowled, ''I already know that chick is... Wait... did you say Ichigo?''

Nel nodded furiously. ''IT'S YOUR BABY!''

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~**

''GET THEM OUT OF THEIR GIGAIS!'' SoiFon yelled.

Rukia jumped tackling the five men. ''RUN ICHIGO! PROTECT YOURSELF! THEY CANNOT KILL YOU! YOU ARE STILL A HUMAN!''

Ichigo looked at Rukia. ''But...''_  
_

''Run you idiot do you want to kill your child before the other parent knows?''

Ichigo turned and jumped off the roof. ''DON'T YOU DARE DIE RUKIA!''

''YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!''

Ichigo weaved through the forest running until he came to the large crater where Ulquiorra and Yammy first appeared.

Ichigo's breathing got heavy. ''You cannot escape. You cannot leave your body which is completely exhausted. You will let me arrest you or your body will die.'' Ichigo reached in his pocket and pulled out his shinigami badge. ''Heh... like I'll ever go with you... You're not even on orders... I haven't tried getting out after i got back but now is the time to try!''

Ichigo pushed the badge to his chest and popped out of his body... But he immediately regretted it. The air was too thin... He felt light-headed. ''Ugh...'' Soifon flushed slightly. Ichigo looked down. ''What the fuck?'' His skin was all flushed, his hair was tousled more than usual, and his shikhakso was almost completely open. Ichigo's breathing was still heavy too. Ichigo leaned on Zangetsu. ''I cannot leave.''

Soifon turned around. ''ARREST HIM!'' The guards came forward and Ichigo didn't even have enough power to raise Zangetsu. One of the guards took Zangetsu and the others cuffed him and started to drag him away. Rukia was laying on the ground in front of the shoten with kido spells binding her. ''RUKIA!'' She turned around. ''FOOL! I told you not to get caught!''

Ichigo was pushed down next to her. ''Kurosaki Ichigo... Who is the other parent?''

Ichigo kept silent.

''Hado no Yon. Byakurai.''

Soifon blasted through Ichigo's right leg.

''SOIFON-TAICHO!''

''Silence! Now tell me. Who is it?''

_**''That would be me you fuckers.''**_

All the shinigami turned to see Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra above them.

''Grimmjow?...'' Ichigo stared at the man.

''ARREST THE BLUE-HAIRED ONE AND KILL THE OTHER TWO!''

'YES MA'AM!''

''Che.''

Ulquiorra disappeared and all the shinigami were gone.

Soifon stood alone.

''Sting them to death, Suzumebachi''

Nel raced forward. ''How could you do this to Itsugo? Isn't he your friend?''

''There are no friends on the battlefront only temporary alliances.'' Soifon said indifferently.

Grimmjow raced down to free Ichigo.

''Dammit... Ichigo... What the hell did you get yourself into? Those people aren't your friends.''

Ichigo coughed and weakly hit Grimmjow. ''Shut up. This is your fault...''

Grimmjow scowled. ''It's only half my fault.''

''No it's your fault... Can.. Can you free Rukia?'' Grimmjow set Ichigo down and ripped apart the kido.

''Arran... No... Grimmjow? Why did you call Ichigo by his name?''

Grimmjow reached down and cradled the now unconscious man. ''Because I did, I called him that because it's his name.''

''No I meant, You usually call him Shinigami or Kurosaki...''

''Che. You ask too many questions...''

Grimmjow ripped open a gaurgantua and put one foot in. ''You're ... Rukia right?''

The raven-haired woman nodded. ''Well Rukia... Uh... Sorry... For all this.''

Rukia stared at the spot in the sky even as many minutes had passed after all the Espada left.

''An arrancar said sorry?''

**YAY! WE'RE GETTING SOME REAL GRIMMICHI IN THE STORY NOW! God damn... it was hard to work up to the actual stuff... PLOTS ARE BORING... Maybe I should write a drabble to control myself?**


	8. Chapter 8

**KYAH! Last chapter was pretty fluffy... Now Ichi is going to freak out so it's okay! **

**My poor phone case... T^T**

Ichigo groaned as he shifted his body to the side. A wave of nausea overcame him as he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach.

''Ugh...'' A familiar hand patted his back. ''You okay?''

''Mmmmm.. I'm... WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Ichigo turned around to face Grimmjow.

''You... How did you get in my house?!'' Grimmjow looked at him in amusement. ''You're not in your house baka.''

Ichigo looked around, the horribly white walls of Las Noches surrounded him. ''Oh my god... I think I'm going to be sick again...'' Grimmjow started patting Ichigo's back again and a tick formed over the smaller male's forehead. ''GET OUT YOU IDIOT!''

Grimmjow scowled slightly as he got up and rubbed his back. Ichigo had literally kicked him out of the bathroom. He looked at Ulquiorra who was looking amused. ''Didn't you say that betas just ADORED their alpha's attention?''

''I may have been wrong about that one.''

''Yea Grimmy! Itsugos not a normal beta. He doesn't have all the hollow instincts he's different. So... YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!''

The two Espadas ran out of Grimmjow's room hurriedly. Grimmjow looked at the slightly swinging door in shock. ''YOU BASTARDS!''

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom scowling.

''Kurosaki... Do you need any...''

Ichigo gave him a death glare.

''Okay... Nevermind... Heh.. Heh...''

The door opened slightly. ''Grimmjow-sama. Aizen-sama requests an Espada meeting. Please also bring Kurosaki-Sama.''

Grimmjow waved the messenger off. ''Okay tell him to wait a bit.''

Grimmjow turned around. ''Hey...'' Ichigo was on the bed sleeping. Grimmjow walked forward and sat on the bed. ''Kurosaki...'' Ichigo turned around. ''What?...''

''I have to go to an Espada meeting.''

''Then go.''

''Aizen wants you to go too.''

''No.''

''Kurosaki...''

''Tell him to go fuck himself.''

''Kuro..''

''I'M NOT LEAVING THIS DAMN BLANKET! My.. my stomach hurts... a lot.''

**~~ESPADA MEETING, LAS NOCHES~~**

The Espada stared at Grimmjow and tried to stifle their laughter as Aizen started speaking about something. Ichigo was on Grimmjow's lap sleeping in his blanket.

''Grimmjow... Please wake your mate I do not tolerate people ignoring my words.''

Grimmjow sweat dropped. ''Uh... I'm not waking him''

_''Grimmjow...''_

''Why don't you wake him Grimmjow?'' Nnoitra commented.

''Because he's a violent little fuck right now. Plus he's hurting so he needs to sleep.''

''HA! You are so fucking whipped. The little shit hasn't even been here for a full day!''

''Kurosaki Ichigo wake up now.''

''Fuck off...'' Ichigo muttered which sent the entire room into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Aizen fumed. ''Ulquiorra. Wake him. NOW.''

Ulquiorra sighed and shook Ichigo who just nuzzled deeper into Grimmjow and the blanket which sent all the female Arrancar into a blubbering mess of fangirling.

''Wake him.'' Ulquiorra shook him again.

Ichigo got up. ''What the fuck do you idiots want and who woke me?'' Everyone pointed to Ulquiorra.

''Aizen-sama ordered me to.''

Ichigo got up and walked over to Aizen. ''Aizen... If you order anyone to come get me or disturb my sleep I will personally rip you limb by limb starting with the one between your legs.'' Aizen paled and Ichigo yawned. ''Somebody open a gaurgantua... I wanna go home...''

Grimmjow stood up. ''No.''

''No?''

''No. I will give you everything you want that is in my power but not to go back.''

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow the room's temperature decreasing rapidly. The tension almost literally killing the others.

''Grimmjow... You imprint me. Then you make me pregnant. You take me away from my family, friends and my life. And you DARE to deny me the one thing I want from you? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALKING INTO MY LIFE LIKE YOU CAN JUST DICTATE IT!''

''I'M YOUR ALPHA! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE FUCKING SHINIGAMI FIND OUT?''

Ichigo snorted. ''As if I don't know.''

''Good, Now be a good little beta and listen to your alpha so I can protect you properly.''

''Oh no Grimmy you shouldn't have said...''

Ichigo's gaze turned cold.

''Grimmjow... I think you have failed to notice that I don't want your protection. I want to leave..'' Ichigo spat coldly and left the room.

Grimmjow stared at the door. ''GOD DAMMIT!''

Grimmjow raced out the door after Ichigo. ''KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI WAIT!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo glared at him coldly. ''Release me _hollow_.''

Ichigo disappeared using shunpo. Grimmjow cursed. A hand rested on his shoulder. ''Let Ichigo be Grimmjow. He wants to leave but his hollow will make him come back.'' Nel sighed and left for her quarters.

Ichigo scowled at the ground his reiatsu unintensionally rising in his anger. ''Stupid Grimmjow... Taking my life away from me. Damn him...''

_''King.. he ain't lyin bout the shinigami though. Ya could do without em.''_

''Shut up Hollow. They're my friends.'' His inner hollow scoffed.

_''Well yer ina pissy mood. Ya ain't usually that cold ta meh.''_

''Sorry Shiro I just... I just don't know what to do.''

_''Che, King ya ain't never been this stupid in my short life. Ya clearly wanna go ta em!''_

''Shut up Shiro... Hes... Hes an asshole kidnapping me and telling me its for my own good. I wanna go home.''

_''King you're gonna die if ya ain't in one of the spirtual worlds and Soul Society is gonna rip out yer baby. Do ya want that?''_

''No...'' Ichigo grumbled.

_''Then go back ya idoit!''_

''Fine.. But Shiro if hes an ass you're materializing and getting me out of here.''

_''Deal.''_

Ichigo walked back to Las Noches. ''Wait... OH MY GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!''

''Itsugo?''

Ichigo jumped ''N..Nel? What are you...''

''Oh! I'm an espada now... Do you want me to get Grimmy? Wait..''

''NO!'' Ichigo grabbed Nel's arm. Her eyes widened. ''Uh... Oh my god this is embarrassing... Uh.. Don't tell him... cause hes going to rub it in my face that hes right and... Oh my god I'm dead...''

Ichigo felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. **_''Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're flustered? Ichigo?''_**

**KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I feel so evil ending it at that but I couldn't help myself! SUCCESSFULLY BECOMING THE MASTER OF TROLLS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS~~~ I know I ended the last chappy pretty badly... Oh well~~~~~**

**WHY IS BLEACH ON THE FINAL ARC WHY?! **

**EVEN ULQUIORRA IS CRYING...**

**- T^T**

**OH MY GOD AND THIS WEEKS FUCKING MANGA CHAP... WHY DIDN'T KUBO-SAN DRAW GRIMMY?!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY**

Ichigo scowled as he walked down the hallway Grimmjow following right behind him grinning so wide you'd think his face would split in half.

Ichigo wished it would.

''So~~~ Berry what was so embarrassing about that?''

''Shut up.''

''Awwww... I'm hurt..''

_''Yea... Me too Ichi~~ Why don't you thank me for helpin ya?''_

''God dammit I already have one alpha I can't get rid of I don't need another!'' Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. ''Another alpha?''

''Yea.''

''Who is it?''

''Do you need to know?''

''Yes.''

''No you don't''

''Is it one of the damn shinigami?''

''Of course not. Shinigami don't have 'alphas' and 'betas'. ''

''Who is it then?''

''You don't need to know.''

''Yes I do! Does it know about me?''

''Yes.''

''WHO!''

Ichigo growled. ''Will you leave me along if I tell you!?''

Grimmjow hesitated. ''Maybe.''

''Then no.'' Ichigo continued walking away.

''FINE!''

''It's my inner hollow.''

''What?''

''My inner hollow.''

''You're not making any sense Berry.''

Ichigo fumed blushing slightly. ''For one stop calling me Berry Shiro is filling my head with his perverted thoughts. And yes I am making sense. Shiro is everything I'm not so since I'm a beta hes an alpha.''

''Get rid of him.''

''What?''

''I don't like sharing~~~~'' Grimmjow whined.

Ichigo scoffed. ''If I could have gotten rid of him I would've alreadly done so.''

_''Aww... King ya wound meh.''_

''Shut up Shiro.'' Ichigo mumbled.

''Stop talking to him!''

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and started walking away.

''Hey! Kitten come back!''

Ichigo turned around mortified. ''Kitten?''

Grimmjow grinned. ''Grimmjow-sama. Aizen-sama requests another Espada Meeting. Please bring Kurosaki-sama as well.''

''Yea, Yea whatever.'' Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and smirked. ''Let's go _Kitten_.''

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!''

**~~ESPADA MEETING, LAS NOCHES~~**

Ichigo strode into the room a battered up Grimmjow in tow. Hallibel coughed. Grimmjow growled. ''Shut up Hal. Everyone knows you're laughin.''

''Excuse me please.'' The stoic woman started laughing quietly.

Grimmjow sat down and Ichigo stayed standing. ''Kitt..''

''I swear Grimmjow... If you call me Kit... That infernal name again I will let Shiro destroy you.''

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. ''Don't bring _Him_ into this.'' The other Espada stared curiously.

Ichigo smiled and walked away to sit in Yammy's empty chair. ''Maybe I should go in my inner world for a bit to go see him...''

Grimmjow growled. ''Ichigo...''

Ichigo grinned. ''Maybe I should get Shiro to materialize... This chairs too uncomfortable...''

Grimmjow fumed in his seat but refused to respond until a inverted Ichigo appeared. He had silver hair, a bit taller and muscular than ichigo, a hollow's eyes, and Ichigo's Bankai clothes but they were white.

''Ya called meh King?'' Ichigo nodded. ''This chairs too hard.'' The copy chuckled. ''Kay King I'll be your cushion like always.''

''LIKE ALWAYS?!'' Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow glared. He glared for the entire duration of the meeting exactly 2 hours, 38 minutes and 15 seconds. And for 2 hours, 21 minutes and 6 seconds Grimmjow watched in agony as Ichigo slept in another alpha's arms.

After the meeting Grimmjow walked over to the chair. ''Give me him.''

Shiro looked up. ''No way Grimmy. Kings a light sleeper.''

Grimmjow growled. ''How would you know that?''

Shirosaki looked up in amusement. ''Because I live in King's body Grimmy. I know absolutely everything about him n ya don't.''

Grimmjow and Shiro stood glaring at each other. ''Mmmmmph... What? Shiro you're still here?''

Shiro looked down. ''Awwww little Kingy looks so cute when ya wake up.''

Ichigo scowled. ''I am not cute.'' He mumbled. Ichigo started to get up and he winced. Grimmjow shot forward. ''Ichi? You okay? Are you hurting again?''

Ichigo rubbed his stomach. ''Hurts...''

Grimmjow's eyes looked panicked. ''Okay... It's alright.. I'll get you to Szayel. Don't go to sleep okay?'' Ichigo hit Grimmjow over the head. ''You idiot my stomach hurts I'm not dying.''

Shiro watched as Grimmjow rushed away with Ichigo in his arms and smiled. ''Well King... I think I'm fine with him as yer alpha...'' Shiro then dissipated into the air.

**Oooooooo~~ I bet you guys thought that Shiro was going to take Ichi away from Grimmy! Anyway... I wonder whats wrong with Ichi dont you? *Cackles***


	10. Chapter 10

**EXTRA CHAPPY TODAY SINCE I'M FEELING SO NICE!**

**HELLO~~~~ Do you guys listen to Vocaloid? (I LOVE GAKUPO) Because I was listening to it in my room and my mom walks in and asks if I'm feeling okay... **

**I am the sad single Otaku in my house...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Szayel frowns. ''Grimmjow... Have you been doing any activities with Ichigo lately?''

Grimmjow stares confused. ''What kind of activities?''

_''Special activities.''_

Ichigo blushes bright red. ''OF COURSE NOT! Why would we...'' Szayel frowns. ''Well you need to soon. His reiatsu is decreasing rapidly and at this rate it will have to be by the end of this week.''

Ichigo is still blushing furiously. ''But... Today's Monday...''

''No. It's actually Wednesday. You have three days left. Good luck on that Grimmjow.'' Szayel turns to leave then stops. ''Ah. Oh yes I forgot to tell you. After this week you will have to have sex weekly and in the last trimester every other day... Well on your above average reiatsu levels it should be daily...''

Ichigo's jaw fell. ''Oh my god... I have to?...'' He looked at Grimmjow who was smiling lecherously at him. Ichigo groaned. ''Why me?''

''Isn't there any other way?'' Ichigo asked desperately. Szayel smiled. ''No. There isn't. You having massive reiatsu will need to have sex or else you will perish and I doubt this one would let you just because you are embarrassed.''

''Could you stop saying that word?'' Ichigo hid in the blankets.

''What? Sex? I don't see the need to be embarrassed. It's a life function you must do it to bear children and continue your line.'' Szayel stated without emotion.

Grimmjow walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Szayel left. ''Three days huh?''

Ichigo scowled. ''That's not enough time...''

Grimmjow smirked. ''No it's more than enough. I only need an hour of that three days well preferably all three days if you're up to it.'' Grimmjow grinned and crawled closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow mortified then smacked him with a pillow. ''GET OUT YOU LECHER!''

**~~NEL'S ROOM, LAS NOCHES~~**

''So yea...'' Ichigo said staring at the floor.

''THAT'S GREAT NEWS ITSUGO!'' Ichigo jumped. ''What?''

''If you do the nasty with Grimmy then you're his official mate!'' Nel exclaimed happily. Ichigo flushed red. ''Please don't call it that...''

Nel stared into nothing dreamily. ''Must be nice to have a mate...'' Ichigo stared at the usually cheerful woman. ''Nel?'' The woman shook her head. ''Uh? Well Itsugo! You can't stay here! You have to find Grimmy'' Ichigo sighed and got up. ''Bye Nel.''

''Ah! Itsugo? The longer you hold out on Grimmy the weaker you'll get and you''ll want it more.'' Ichigo blushed again. ''Yea...''

_''Che. That woman didn't need to say that ya already want it anyway king.''_

_'_'That's not!...''

_''It is true ya idiot.''_

Ichigo blushed. ''Well... maybe just a little...''

_''There ya go! Now go get fucked by him before you turn into a sniveling weak whore!''_

Ichigo turned completely red. ''Shiro what the hell? Stop saying it like that and how does that even work?''

Ichigo almost heard Shiro grin and immediately regretted asking. ''Wait! Shiro! never mind don't tell me!''

_''Well King... First ya gotta get it up but seein how Grimmy looks at ya that part aint that hard...''_ Shiro cackled._ ''But maybe it is hard!''_

Ichigo got redder and redder as Shiro continued his detailed lesson on gay sex.

''Kitten? Why are you so red?'' Ichigo jumped and Shiro cackled and materialized. '' I'm teachin him bout the art of Gay Sex.'' Shiro and Grimmjow both grinned and Ichigo paled.

''You know Ichi... Everyone learns better when it's hands on...''

''Ya king... Would ya like us ta teach you a lesson?'' The two males kept walking towards the flustered male. ''Uh...''

''Come on King...''

''Ichi... I can smell the arousal off of ya''

''Shall we take our lesson ta the bedroom?''

Ichigo's eyes darted around looking for a gap to escape to. ''I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE SHIRO!'' Ichigo took off running in the opposite direction.

**MWAHAHAHAHA I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING A LEMON OR LIME OR WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED... THIS IS GOING TO BE A GRIMMSHIROICHI! KYAH! *FAINTS FROM NOSEBLEED***


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO~~~ Today is the day! As some of you so nicely put it Grimmy is about to ''get some''. **

**GRIMMSHIROICHI IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING! Too bad I don't get to do it that often...**

**VOCALOID IS AWESOME! I SHIP GAKUPOXKAITO**

**STRAIGHT COUPLES DISGUST ME.**

**THATS PROBABLY WHY I BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND.**

**I AM STRAIGHT.**

**I THINK I WRITE TOO MUCH YAOI.**

**I CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO READ STRAIGHT PAIRINGS ANYMORE.**

**MY MOM THINKS I'M CRAZY**

**I AM.**

**Do you people even read these?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo scowled. Its been over an hour since he's stopped running... Why is he still panting? He walked through the halls of Las Noches some of the arrancar were giving him weird looks.

_''Heya king!'' _Shiro sang in his head.

''YOU TRAITOR! WHY ARE YOU BACK IN MY HEAD?''

_''Cause I got bored a talkin ta Grimmy. Turn left Grimmy's on the right side.''_

Ichigo turned left.

_''Now go ta the right.''_

Ichigo complied.

_''Straight.''_

Ichigo felt arms snaking their way around his waist. ''Hey Kitten.'' Grimmjow growled into his ear.

Ichigo shivered. ''Uh...''

''Heya King.'' Shiro materialized next to him grinning.

Grimmjow started rubbing circles into Ichigo's hip. ''Stop...'' Ichigo said breathlessly.

Shiro grinned. ''King ya can't lie ta me. Ya want this.''

''Ah...'' Shiro leaned forward and used his leg to part Ichigo's legs rubbing his knee into the smaller man's bulge.

''Ahh.. Shiro...'' Ichigo's breathing got heavy. Grimmjow growled. ''Let's go to the room Ichi.''

The two alpha's whisked away their mate. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo on the bed and crawled on top of him. Ichigo leaned up and kissed the man pulling him down and snaking his hands into blue hair. Grimmjow's hands found their way to the shirt of Ichigo's shinigami uniform and Grimmjow tugged the shirt off exposing the man's chest lined with scars. Many of them that he created. Grimmjow and Shiro growled possessively at the sight of their mate exposed with a slight baby bumb. Ichigo bushed and reached for a blanket but was stopped by Shiro.

''What are ya doin King?''

''I... I'm embarrassed...'' Grimmjow smiled. Not smirked. ''You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful.''

Ichigo blushed. ''I'm not a woman!'' Shiro chuckled. ''No one said ya were.''

Ichigo buried his face in the blankets. ''Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...''

The two caressed Ichigo with their hands making the orangette shiver. ''What was that Ichi?''

Grimmjow nibbled on his neck and Ichigo tilted his head submissively giving Grimmjow full acess and unknowingly pleasing his more hollow side.

''Ah!..'' Ichigo's eyes scrunched together. Shiro moaned around Ichigo's length sending vibrations down it.

''Mph... Shiro...'' Grimmjow looked down at his mate that was flushed and had a slight sheen of sweat on his body. The blue-haired man moved lower taking a pink nub in his mouth and pinching the other with his fingers.

'Nyah!..'' Ichigo arched his back and panted his eyes heavy with lust. Grimmjow growled and moved lower while Shiro rose up to kiss Ichigo. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo and pumped. ''Ah... Grimm... Ah...'' Grimmjow placed three fingers in Ichigo's mouth. ''Suck.'' Ichigo took the fingers in his mouth wrapping his tongue around and moaning around them. Grimmjow felt his erection getting painful from the sounds and looks Ichigo was giving him. Once he deemed the the fingers wet enough Grimmjow pulled them out and circled Ichigo's entrance. ''Wait..'' Ichigo panted. ''I don't know how this works...' Shiro grinned. ''It's best to learn hands on.''

Grimmjow groaned as one finger got sucked into the pink entrance. He trusted the finger in and out. ''It feels kinda weird...'' Grimmjow added another finger and Ichigo winced Shiro immediately started pumping Ichigo's member to distract him. Grimmjow curled his fingers and Ichigo screamed.

''Hah... Grimmjow... THERE! Ah...'' Grimmjow grinned and added a third finger pressing against his lover's prostate and listening to the beautiful screams and moans that came from the man's mouth and going straight to his erection. Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo rocking back to meet the thrusts of his fingers. Grimmjow stopped and Ichigo looked at him. Grimmjow smirked. ''Ichi whats the matter?'' Ichigo stared at him. ''Why'd you stop?'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Beg for it Ichi.'' Shiro got up and smirked. ''Beg fer it King.'' Ichigo scowled. ''No...'' Grimmjow smiled sadistically and brushed his fingers against the other's prostate. ''Gyah!'' Shiro brushed the pads of his thumbs on the small pink buds on Ichigo's chest. ''Beg fer it.'' Ichigo blushed. ''I...''

Shiro grinned. ''Tell us what ya want us ta do.''

''I... I want you to fuck me.''

The two males growled possessively. ''Gladly.''

Grimmjow removed his fingers and placed the head of his erection at Ichigo's hole teasing it. ''Grimmjow...''

''Yes Ichigo?''

''Hurry up!''

Grimmjow chuckled, ''So impatient.''

''You bastard I... AHHH!''

Grimmjow trust his entire length into Ichigo and groaned. ''God... Ichi you're tight...''

''Hah... Hah... GRIMMJOW!.''

Shiro grinned from where he was standing and walked forward. ''My My Grimmy you have ta learn ta share.''

Grimmjow continued to trust turning Ichigo into a moaning mess. ''Ah! Fuck! Grimmjow!''

Shiro leaned down and whispered into Ichigo's ear. ''A berry this delicious has to be shared.''

Shiro lined up to Ichigo's entrance. ''Wait... Both of you I can't... AHHH! Oh... Shiro!''

Shiro and Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo one after another so Ichigo was always filled.

''Ah... So Full... GYAH! NYAH!~~~ AH...'' The two males thrusted into Ichigo's abused prostate. The sounds of wet skin on skin and moans filling the room.

''Grimmjow, Shiro I...''

Shiro reached forward and pumped Ichigo's member. ''Goddammit King yer so tight..''

Grimmjow licked the shell of Ichigo's ear as he abused the moaning man's entrance. ''Cum for me Ichigo.''

Ichigo screamed his release and his velvet walls clamping down on the two members inside him milking them to their release. The two buried themselves into Ichigo and released.

The pregnant male passed out from too much activity.

Shiro and Grimmjow chuckled. ''You're ours now.''

**OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE SUCH A PERVERT THAT WAS ALL A LEMON/LIME WHATEVER ITS CALLED... I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! OH MY GOD I WROTE LIKE... PORN FOR A CHAPTER! WHATS WRONG WITH ME? Sorry if the Lemon?Lime sence was bad. First time writing it ^^ Still feel like a pervert though...**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO MY FELLOW FANFICTION CITIZENS!**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY...**

**I HEARD THAT BLEACH IS ON HOLD... UNTIL SEPTEMBER! THE HORROR!**

**WHY TITE KUBO?! WHY YOU FUCKING MASTER OF TROLLS!**

**I HATE AMAZON TOO! I ORDERED A NARUTO COIN POUCH (A FROGGY) LIKE A MONTH AGO AND IT STILL DIDN'T COME!**

**Anyway... Enough of my rant.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned. He tried to get up but failed miserably feeling a horrible pain in his abdomen. ''Ah... Shit...'' Ichigo turned to the two males next to him. ''Stupid bastards...'' Shiro shifted. ''Mmmph... Ichi? What are you doing up so early?MMMPH!'' Ichigo crushed a pillow to Shiro's face.

''YOU BASTARD! MY ASS FEELS LIKE ITS BEEN SPLIT IN HALF AND THEN MOLDED BACK TOGETHER WITH A CHAINSAW!'' Ichigo felt Shiro start to dissipate. ''IF YOU GO BACK TO MY INNER WORLD I'LL START A HURRICANE AGAIN!'' Shiro gulped.

''GRIMMY HELP MEH! KINGS GONE MAD!'' The bluenette opened one eye and fell off the bed laughing. Ichigo was shaking and strangling his pale copy with a pillow. ''GRIMMY YOU BASTARD HELP~~~~'' Ichigo cursed when Shiro dissipated and turned to Grimmjow. Who slowly got up and inched away. Ichigo growled in frustration. ''Why can't I get up!?''

''Ichi... Are you a virgin?''

''Not anymore.''

Grimmjow sighed. ''Come on let me take you to the bathroom you probably wont be able to get up.'' Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up and started the bath. Grimmjow set Ichigo down and a red light went off in the distance out the window. ''This reiatsu seems familar...'' Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow looked out the window and scowled. ''Ichi I gotta go do something I'll be back in a bit.'' ''Grimm? Where are you.. Dammit.''

**~~SANDS OF HUECO MUNDO ON THE WAY TO LAS NOCHES~~**

''God dammit! How far away is that damn building?!'' Renji screamed. ''Renji... Control yourself.'' The red-haired man huffed. ''Yes Taicho.'' Rukia stared into the distance. ''Hitsugaya-Taicho... Ni-sama is that...'' The two captains looked up. ''KISHIRE! PANTERA!'' Renji shot up. ''BANKAI! HIHIOU ZABIMARU!''

The blue-haired arrancar sneered. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to get Ichigo. You took him away hollow.''

''Renji wait he...''

''SHUT UP RUKIA! You've already thrown your lot in with them... Isn't that why you're here? To stop us from getting Ichigo back!''

Rukia scowled at the man and looked down her hair shadowing her eyes. ''That's not why I'm here at all. I don't care where Ichigo stays as long as hes happy. It doesn't matter if he's not with us... Maybe.. Maybe he wants to be here.''

Renji scowled. ''No fucking way.'' The red-haired man charged and Grimmjow raced forward to grab Zabimaru's fangs. ''You're so stupid Shinigami! What made you think that Ichi wants to come back with you? All the damn Shinigami except Rukia are mad!'' The two captains turned to the mentioned woman. ''He.. He knows you by name?'' Rukia looked down. ''I'm sorry... I don't know him on a personal level it's just that... He doesn't hate me that's it.'' Hisugaya sighed. ''We better get this over with. ''Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!'' The white haired captain flew forward and connected his sword to Grimmjow's arm but it just clattered off. ''What?...'' Grimmjow clawed Hitsugaya's face and sent him flying to the ground. He turned to Renji. ''HIKOTSU TAIHO!'' Grimmjow bit his hand and raised it dripping blood. ''Grand Rey Cero.'' Renji coughed up blood and fell.

Grimmjow turned to the two shinigami on the ground. ''Are you two going to attack too?'' Byakuya's hand touched his hilt. ''Observing this I cannot just remain indifferent.'' Grimmjow raced forward.

''GRIMMJOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'' The Espada stopped and the captain's blade slashed his arm. Grimmjow jumped backwards and the wound began repairing itself.

Ichigo raced forward and punched Grimmjow right in the face. Grimmjow flew backwards and groaned. The two shinigami stared completely baffled. ''What the hell are you doing to my friends?!'' Grimmjow got up and spit out blood. ''I'm fighting them off. They were going to drag you off to Soul Society.'' Ichigo fumed and pointed to Renji. ''A Grand Rey Cero? Was that shit necessary?!'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''He's just weak.'' Ichigo walked up to the man and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down to eye level. ''I must have been fucking crazy to think this thing between could have ever worked.'' Ichigo turned to Rukia and Byakuya. ''Rukia.. I'm sorry. Byakuya please take them back and heal them. Tell the old man that I'll be there in a bit.''

Grimmjow growled. ''You're not going.'' Ichigo sneered as the shinigami left. ''I am and I will. Grimmjow. I will tolerate you doing things to me but you were the enemy as soon as you attacked my friends.'' Shiro appeared next to him. ''Shiro. Take me back. We had a deal.'' The albino sighed. ''Okay King hope you're sure.'' Ichigo scowled. ''I am. Theres nothing here to make me want to stay.'' Ichigo walked forward and Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. ''P... please don't go Ichi.'' Ichigo stared back at the man his eyes cold forcing the bluenette to let go. ''Grimmjow. Let me tell you this now so you don't get any ideas. I regret that night when I came to the roof of the house a few weeks ago. Don't come to the Living world anymore. Hollow.''

Ichigo walked through the gaurgantua and Grimmjow slumped down on the sands of Heuco Mundo.

''GOD DAMMIT!''

**I'm crying... I know you guys think I'm horrible for doing this to Grimmy BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! BONDS GET STRONGE THE MORE THEY'RE TESTED! (NOT REALLY REAL BONDS(LIKE STRING) WILL WEAKEN BUT ANYWAY...) **


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS!**

**YES GRIMMY IS STILL CRYING HEARTBROKEN IN A LITTLE CORNER OF MY SADISTIC MIND. (just kidding Grimmy doesn't cry... (at least... not in public))**

**ICHI WAS AN ASSHOLE. **

**I KINDA THINK HE STILL IS...**

**OH MY GOD I THINK AMAZON READS MY FANFICTION CAUSE MY FROGGY IS HERE!**

**ANYWAY...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo walked out of the gaurgantua and leaned heavily on Shiro. ''Ugh...'' Shiro picked Ichigo up and Sonidoed to the Urahara Shoten. ''HAT N CLOGS!'' ''Hai Kurosaki-san? Wait are you Kurosaki-san's hollow?'' Shiro nodded. ''Hurry up old man. We need ta get King here ta Soul Society b'fore his Reiatsu is completely gon.'' Urahara nodded. ''Follow me.. Uh..'' ''Shirosaki Ya can call meh Shiro.'' Urahara nodded. ''Well let's get him to Soul Society Shiro-san.''

The gate opened and Ichigo was unconcious by then. ''Thank ya fer helpin King.'' Urahara nodded. ''Well of course!What kind of person would I be if I didn't!'' Shiro nodded then walked through the gate.

_*HOLLOW! HOLLOW ALERT! HOLLOW DETECTED ON THE WEST SIDE OF RUKONGAI! HOLLOW! HOLLOW ALERT!*_

Shiro cursed. ''Damn shinigami...'' He pulled Ichigo closer to him then sonidoed to the fourth squad. Shiro walked in and set Ichigo down. ''Heal King.'' He said to a woman with short-cut silver hair. ''H..Hai...'' She grabbed the bulky machine and Shiro huffed. ''Ya don't have enough Reiatsu left. S' still depleted from las time. Give it ta me.'' The woman's eyes nodded before she stepped back and watched as Shiro used the machine with ease.

''Ura... Are you Kurosaki-san's Hollow?'' A woman with a long braid came forward. ''Yea.. I am. I already know who everyone is so ya don't hav ta tell me.''

Unohana nodded. ''Could you tell me how you knew how to use the machine? Um...''

''Shiro.''

''Yes Please excuse me it did not seem right to call you a hollow. I am aware that you are much more than that.''

Shiro nodded instantly liking this woman. ''I live in King's inner world so I see an experience everything that happens ta him. So if he's sad I feel it even if I'm not there. I also have access ta all a King's memories even the ones tha he doesn't 'member.''

Unohana nodded. ''Thats quite a bond. Would you like to stay here for a bit? Kurosaki-san might not get up for a while.'' Shiro studied the woman. ''Unohana.'' She looked at him. ''Yes Shiro-san?'' Shiro hesitated. ''Can I tell ya somethin? An ya cant tell tha old guy.'' The woman nodded. ''Of course you can.'' Shiro started playing with his hands nervously. ''Its about King.'' Unohana sat down on the couch next to Shiro. ''I don't tell any information to anyone about my patients. Not even the So-Taicho.'' Shiro took a deep breath. ''Kings pregnant.''

Unohana stared at the man checking for any signs of a joke and she saw none. Only desperation to tell someone and concern. '' I see.. so what Soifon reported was not an attempt to get rid of him.. Oh dear... Is that the reason why he is so weak at the moment?'' Shiro nodded. ''The other parent is Grimmy I bet ya heard from Soifon anyway but. Grimmy fucked up bad. Ichi thinks he hates him but without Grimmy's reiatsu King'll die.'' Unohana frowned. ''That's a problem.'' Unohana got up. ''Please wait here.'' The woman got up and left the room returning with a medium-sized needle.

''What's that fer?'' Unohana handed Shiro the needle. ''I need you to go into Heuco Mundo and get me some of Grimmjow-san's reiatsu so I can make a copy to give it to Kurosaki-san. Could ya.. I mean could you do that for me Shiro-san?'' Shiro smiled. ''Ya I'll get it. An ya don't hav ta hid yer accent bein round me probably made it so ya just said it.'' Shiro grabbed the needle and ripped open a gaurgantua. ''When King gets back up tell him I went ta the Livin World ta make sure Kon aint doin anythin weird.'' Unohana nodded and Shiro dissappeared through the black abyss.

Unohana smiled. ''Kurosaki-san even though you try to push them away it must be nice to have two people care that much about you.''

**SO THERE WE GO! To those of you who reviewed/PMed me... GRIMMY IS NOT GOING TO COME BACK TO ICHI CRYING! HES TOO MANLY FOR THAT!**

**I absolutely love how Shiro talks. I may type like a normal human but I talk like Shiro. AMAZON READS MY FANFICTION~~~ *runs off to play with frog coin pouch***


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO READERS!**

**My head feels like it is going to spilt in half...**

**I went out with my friends and apparently I got so drunk I thought that a beanie baby was my baby and started screaming that I would not give away my first born to a child...**

**One of them also told me that I drank 5 beers, 1 bottle of tequila, few cocktails, and 7 vodka shots...**

**Did not know I could drink that much...**

**One good thing I got out of this is a new BEANIE BABY! ^^ (It looks like Grimmy as an Adjuchas... and I thought it was baby XD)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Shirosaki touched down on the sand and sonidoed in the direction of Las Noches. ''GRIMMY!'' Shiro walked down the halls and stopped at the large door with a six on it. Nel turned and grabbed Shiro. ''OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE ITSUGO! Grimmy's been going on a rampage. Wait... You're a hollow...'' Shiro nodded. ''Yea. I'm Kings inner hollow. Ichigo needs Grimmy's reiatsu so I came ta get some.'' Shiro walked into the room.

''I TOLD ALL YOU FUCKING IDIOTS TO GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!'' Shiro dodged the cero and glared at Grimmjow. ''Shut up ya big baby. Ya should've known better than ta do that ta King's friends. Ya saw how protective he is a them.'' Grimmjow glared at him. ''What do you want Shirosaki?''

''Ouch. Why are ya so grouchy Grimmy? I need some of your reiatsu.''

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''King... King needs it.'' Grimmjow nodded which shocked Shiro. ''You're just going to give it to me?'' Grimmjow growled. ''Of course I am! Just because Ichigo doesn't want me at the moment doesn't mean I'm not going to give him reiatsu. He'll die!'' Shiro stabbed the needle into Grimmjow's wrist. ''Yer a better person than I remember. I think King changed ya.'' Grimmjow snorted. ''Fuck no.'' Shiro pulled out the needle and ripped open a gaurgantua. ''Bye Grimmy. The captains in Soul Society are going ta clone your reiatsu. I'll come get ya when King calms down.'' Grimmjow nodded and Shiro disappeared.

**~~FOURTH SQUAD, SEREITEI~~**

Ichigo groaned and got up. He smiled. ''So here again huh?"

''I do not understand why you are so amused by your situation Kurosaki-san.'' Ichigo turned around. ''Unohana-san! Thank you again.'' The woman smiled. ''It was no trouble Shiro-san took care of everything.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Where is he anyway? He should be back in your inner world now. Please give me your arm i must give you this reiatsu.'' Ichigo nodded then frowned. ''This reiatsu feels familar...'' Unohana nodded. ''We copied the reiatsu of Grimmjow-san now don't resist. You might die.'' Ichigo gulped. ''O..Okay...''

Ichigo relaxed as the reiatsu filled his body. ''Better?'' Ichigo smiled. ''Yea thanks Unohana-san!'' Ichigo got up. ''Uh... Which rooms are Toshiro and Renji in?'' ''The ones two to your left.'' Ichigo thanked her and walked over.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT WE NEED TO GO BACK WHAT IF?!''

Ichigo grinned. ''Yo Renji, Toshiro.''The two bedridden men's eyes widen. ''Ichigo?!'' Ichigo nods. ''How the hell did you get out did you kill that Espada bastard?!''

Ichigo hesitates and Rukia gives him a sad look. ''I... I really don't want to talk about it...''

''No seriously he's strong that bastard what did you have to...''

''Will you let it go Renji?!'' The red-head's eyes widen. ''Sorry Renji I just... nevermind...''

Rukia sighs and Ichigo gets up. ''I'm gonna go take a walk.'' Ichigo stood up. ''Ichigo...'' Rukia looks at the slightly trembling man. ''Don't worry guys... I'm completely fine.''

The trio watches Ichigo walk out and the two ice Shinigamis whack Renji. ''Ow! What was that for?''

''Abarai.. Was it necessary to bring that man up? Its clearly a distressing topic.''

''Renji you really should have kept your mouth shut.''

Renji huffed. ''It's for his own good. He'll come to his senses.'' Rukia's jaw drops. ''You dense...'' She gets up and leaves.

Ichigo walked over to the edge of Rukongai. ''Past here is all forest isn't it?''

''Yep.'' Ichigo turns his head and Rukia is standing next to him. ''Renji is just being an ass don't think too much on it Ichigo.''

Ichigo sighs and sits down on the soft grass. ''So... Hows the baby?'' Ichigo shruggs. ''The baby is fine... I just worry that I wont be good enough.'' Rukia scoffs. ''Please Ichigo you're the one of the strongest and the youngest shinigami ever. I think you'll be fine.''

Ichigo sighs. ''I fucked up bad.'' Rukia turned to him. ''What did you do?'' Ichigo picks at the grass. ''I...I insulted him. I told Grimmjow since he hurt my friends he was my enemy... I just got so mad I mean he didn't hjave to use a Grand Rey Cero did he? When I was about to leave he... Rukia he begged me not to go and I... I told him not to come near me again and called him a hollow...''

''Wow... You did fuck up.'' Ichigo punched her weakly. ''Shut up. I already know...'' Rukia got up and offered a hand to Ichigo. ''Go back and fix it then. You're not getting anywhere by doing this. Stop being the stubborn idiot you are and apologize... Even though if I was in his place I would TOTALLY ignore you.'' Ichigo huffed. ''Wow Rukia you TOTALLY don't make me feel like shit.''

''Tough.''

Ichigo smiled and got up. ''Lets go back.'' Rukia nodded. ''Yea we should. I have to report to.. Ichigo are you okay?..''

''Yea... I'm fine...I...'' Ichigo fell to his knees and started coughing up blood. ''Ugh... What the hell?''

''Ichigo! Wait right here I'll go and get Unohana-Taicho.'' Ichigo chuckled. ''Not like I can move anyway...''

''KING! KING YA CAN'T GO TA SLEEP YOU FUCKER! DAMMIT I KNEW THAT COPIED REIATSU WAS A BAD IDEA! KING I'M GOING TA GET GRIMMY!''

''No... Shiro stop. *Cough* If he comes here he'll die. Theres enough Reiatsu in the air and the Shinigami are coming it's...''

''NO ITS NOT OKAY! KING JUS... Just lay there Ima go get Grimmy fer ya. Don't die.''

Ichigo coughed. ''I'll try not to.'' Ichigo blacked out.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I like to pull Ichigo close to death and leave lots of possiblities to what will happen next.**

**Will Grimmy come first?**

**Will the shinigami?**

**Will the shinigami kill Grimmy?**

**Will they get along?**

**Will I ever tell you guys why Renji is such an ass?**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO~~~~ This is the saddest thing I've ever written in my life... T^T I am crying crocodile tears...**

**Please don't hurt me after you read this chapter.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

**~~FOURTH SQUAD, SEREITEI~~**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He saw Renji hovering over him. ''Oh god... Ichigo are you okay? We were so worried you...''

Ichigo looked around the room and felt his heartbeat shoot up. ''Where's Grimm? Oh my god I have to find him...'' Ichigo tried to get up but was pushed back down. ''No You cant move yet the structure of your soul collapsed!''

Ichigo struggled against Renji. ''LET GO YOU FUCKER I HAVE TO FIND HIM!'' Ichigo struggled against the man. ''DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME ICHIGO! YOU'LL REALLY DIE THIS TIME! DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE ON THAT FUCKER!''

Ichigo punched Renji who looked back at him shocked. ''DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT! WHERE IS HE? Oh my god hes... hes not dead is he? GRIMM! LET GO OF ME RENJI I NEED TO FIND HIM!''

**~~ONE DAY AGO~~**

Shiro spirnted through the halls of Las Noches. ''GRIMMJOW! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU BASTARD HURRY!'' Shiro ran right into Grimmjow. ''Whoa... Shiro what are you... Why are you transparent?'' Shiro started crying. ''Oh Thank god. Grimmy Kings dyin.''

''WHAT?!''

Grimmjow ripped open a gaurgantua and Shiro reopened a pathway to Soul Society. They landed right next to Ichigo who was lying on his side blood pooling around his mouth. ''No...'' Grimmjow stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo pulling the man close to him. ''No Ichigo what are you... No please you... I'm fucking sorry I was such an ass I just... ICHI! DON'T YOU FUCKING STAY UNCONCIOUS!'' Grimmjow started pooling his reiatsu into Ichigo the strands of blue reiatsu slowly soaking into the man then stopping. ''No... This cant be happening...''

**~~ON THE WAY TO THE EDGE OF RUKONGAI~~**

''OVER THERE!'' Rukia was panting her reiatsu was almost completely depleted from making the long trip twice at her full speed. The shinigami stopped. ''Please Ichigo... Please don't leave me...''

Unohana's hand flew up to her mouth. ''Oh my...''

''Ichigo... Please you sick fucker get up! This ain't funny!'' Rukia stepped forward. ''Grimmjow I...'' Grimmjow kept his head bowed. ''No. Stop. Don't say it. Pity sure as well wont bring him back. He...'' Ichigo started coughing. ''Ugh... Grimm?'' Unohana's eyes widened. ''TAKE HIM TO THE FOURTH SQUAD! PUT HIM IN THE REIATSU ROOM!'' Ichigo started coughing again. ''Grimm what's happening?''

''ARREST THE ARRANCAR!'' Soifon screamed. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. ''Grimm? *cough cough* You... you have to get away!'' Ichigo broke out in a fit of coughing. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand as they were taken in opposite directions. ''It's okay Ichi... Its going to be okay...'' The shinigami started tugging on their hands separating them.

''GRIMM!'' Ichigo coughed up some more blood as he was taken away. Grimmjow spread his hand out to him. ''It's going to be okay. I'll be fine...''

''Sting them to Death Suzumebachi.''

''GRIMM!'' Ichigo blacked out.

**~~FIRST SQUAD, SOUL SOCIETY~~**

Ichigo pushed the doors open holding a wet towel to his mouth and panting heavily. ''Oh my Ichigo...'' Unohana raced forward. '' You shouldn't be moving like this until next month! Let me...'' Ichigo walked past her and punched Soifon the small captain flew across the room.

A few captains stepped forward but didn't do anything to intervene. ''Ichigo-Kun...''

Ichigo walked over to Soifon and grabbed the front of her shinigami uniform. ''Wheres Grimmjow?''

''I know no one with that name.''

''WHERE IS HE? DID YOU KILL HIM? WHERE DID YOU PUT GRIMM!?"

Soifon smirked. ''Ah... The hollow? I put him where we put all criminals. In the Tower of Pentinace.''

Ichigo dropped Soifon who fell to the floor he started to walk out pushing on the door when he started coughing again. He brought the towel to his mouth but it was quickly dripping. ''Quickly! His soul is collapsing again!''

Unohana rushed out of the room with Ichigo and Kyoraku sighed and turned to Soifon. ''Weren't you being a bit mean to Ichigo-Kun?'' Soifon got off the floor, dusted off her uniform, and started for the door. ''If he waits to be spoon-fed he will starve. People like him must learn the hard way...'' Kyoraku sighed. ''Kyoraku...'' The man turned around. ''Ukitake?'' ''I think everybody's being much too harsh.'' Kyoraku nodded. ''I saw it too. The look in their eyes. They weren't thinking about themselves... I think thats why Yama-ji locked him up. He doesn't want to believe that Arrancar's are capable of feeling.''

''M... I think so to...''

**~~TOWER OF PENTINACE, SEREITEI~~**

''I brought your food hollow.'' Renji dropped the basket at the opening. ''Yo. Shinigami wait...'' Renji turned to Grimmjow. ''What.''

''How's Ichigo?'' Renji laughed. ''You're about to die in a month and you're concerned about him?''

''I am.''

Renji snarled. ''I don't have to tell you anything!''

Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the wall of the building still standing. ''Nya.'' He looked down there was a small black cat. ''Hello cat.'' Grimmjow smiled and reached down to pet it. ''I wish my life was as simple as yours.'' Grimmjow sighed and slid down against the wall. ''Nya?''

''Well you see cat. I fucked up. I have this beautiful, strong amazing mate. His name is Ichigo. I was in Las Noches and his friends came to get him. I don't like one of em. It looks like a retarded pineapple. Well I don't like em cause he like my mate. I fought them and Ichigo got defensive and he left. A few days later his inner hollow comes and tells me that hes dying. I go to soul society and try to help him but its no good. But when he does wake up he worries about me and tells me to get away from here and that the shinigami will catch me. I love him. Even though I never got around to say it... Now hes probably in a sick room hurting by himself... I'm probably going to die in a few days so I'll never even see my litter...'' He reached down and pet the cat again. ''You know cat I think that Ichigo will still take good care of our litter.'' The cat purred then jumped away.

''Renji. Did you hear that?'' The red-head stood next to the door. ''I did...''

''What are you going to do about it?''

The man took a deep breath. ''I'm going to get him out of there.''

**WHOA~~~~ I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT! RENJI IS NOT AN ASSHOLE! HE JUST DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! Now hes the good guy ^^ **

**Soifon wasn't being mean either. She also did not understand and was doing what she thought was best for Ichigo even though he would never thank her for it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO~~ I'm working on a new fanfic... It's called Clear To My Eyes... Please Look for it^^**

**Kimi ga ashita hebi tonari**

**Hito kurai hajimeru toshite**

**Hito o kurata sono kuchide**

**Boku wo aisuto oweta toshite**

**Boku wo hashite kyoto onajiyouni kimi wo aisuto**

**Ie ro daryoka?**

**If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans**

**And from the same mouth you started devouring humans you cried out to me ''I love you!''**

**Would I still be able to say ''I love you!''**

**The same I do today?**

**(Just my favorite Bleach quote^)**

**WHY DID YOU DIE GIN!**

**(If you guys are wondering yes... I did rewatch episode 308 today and cried for many hours...)**

**Tite Kubo is a fucking troll.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo got up as soon as he woke up. He ran out of the room and into Hanataro. ''Ah! Ichigo-san! Damedesu! Please go back to the room!'' Ichigo stopped. ''I'm sorry Hanataro. Could you please move?'' Hanataro's eyes widened. ''Ichigo-san...''

''I'm begging you please... Let me see him...'' Hanataro nodded. ''I'll try...''

The pair walked Ichigo leaning heavily on Hanataro and still coughing blood.

''Halt! Who gave you permission to go in!'' Ichigo stood up. ''I need to go in five minutes is all I need please...''

''I am not allowed to let anyone go in unauthorized by a ranking officer.'' They said.

''Please I wont try anything!'' The guard narrowed his eyes. ''Go before we call the Shinigami Corps!''

''I authorized him.'' The guards bowed. ''GOOD AFTERNOON ABARAI FUKU-TAICHO!'' Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. ''Go in.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Thanks Renji.'' Renji stood at the door with a pained expression that Ichigo failed to see.

Ichigo stumbled in. ''I told you people that I don't need to... Ichigo?'' Ichigo half ran half stumbled over to Grimmjow and buried his head in the man's chest. ''Thank god you're alright...'' Grimmjow looked down at him. ''Ichi... You're cold.'' Ichigo shuffed a bit. ''Sorry...''

Grimmjow frowned at him. ''Don't be sorry you idiot. Are you okay? You totally fucking got knocked out cold.'' Ichigo hit Grimmjow. ''I'm fine. Unohana said that my soul collapsed...'' Grimmjow glared at him and picked Ichigo up. ''W...What are you doing?'' Ichigo asked while blushing. ''Che. All the stuff we've done and you blush at this.'' Grimmjow walked over to Renji hesitated a bit then put Ichigo in his arms. ''Take him to Unohana. And don't let him get out. Put up one of your Kido barriers or something.''

''Grimmjow!'' Grimmjow sighed. ''I'll be fine you idiot... Go get healed.'' Ichigo hesitated. ''How... How much time do you have?''

''Twenty days.''

Ichigo went silent. Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''Don't worry about it Ichigo I'm not going down that easily.''

''You better not.'' Ichigo mumbled as Renji took him away to Unohana. Grimmjow stared at the closing door as Renji flash-stepped away.

''Yea. I'll make sure I don't.''

Renji took Ichigo to the fourth division.

''Ah! Abarai-Fuku-Taicho you brought him. Thank you.'' Renji set him down and turned to leave as Unohana injected another shot of Grimmjow's reiatsu. ''Unohana-Taicho...''

''Yes Abarai-san?''

''Do... Do you think the Arran... Grimmjow belongs there?''

Unohana set down the needle. ''No I do not. I believe everyone is mistaken.''

''He said he loved him.''

Unohana smiled. ''Abarai-san. Words are weak. The relationship between them is unique. They were not given the time to get to know each other. They are in love and learning about each other on the way. I must say that you probably know more on Kurosaki-san than Grimmjow-san does.''

''Ah.''

''Now if you don't mind Abarai-san I would need you to leave so I can stabilize the room.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Renji took one long painful look at Ichigo and disappeared. After fourty minutes Ichigo opened his eyes slightly. ''Unohana-san? Where's Renji?'' Unohana pulled the blinds away from the window. ''He is off to do something that will crush him on the inside.''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''What.. what is he going to do? He's going to hurt himself? Why?''

Unohana lowered her hands from the curtain. ''He's doing it for you.'' Ichigo frowned. ''For me? What is he doing? Oh my god if he's hurting himself unnecessarily I'll punch his..''

''He loves you.'' Ichigo stared at Unohana. ''No.. That can't be true Renji is... Oh my god I've been leading him on?''

''He went to save Grimmjow-san.'' Ichigo stared. ''What? I thought they hated each other?''

''Renji is doing it only for you. He wants you to be happy even if doing that will crush his own heart. He's past trying to keep you to himself. He saw. He saw how happy Grimmjow makes you and he heard what Grimmjow thinks about you, what he said about you. He's decided not to interfere anymore.''

''So Renji is...''

''Yes.. He is going to commit treason and set free Grimmjow-san.''

**~~IN FRONT OF THE TOWER OF PENTINACE~~**

''Abarai Fuku-Taicho you mustn't!'' Renji scowled. ''Move aside if you don't want to get hurt.'' The guards gulped. ''Abarai..''

''BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!'' Renji sweeped away the guards easily and knocked down the door. Grimmjow looked up and raised an eyebrow.

*WARNING. THE TOWER OF PENTINACE HAS BEEN BREACHED*

Renji slung his sword over his shoulder. ''Aren't you going to get out?''

Grimmjow got up. ''Don't you hate me?''

''I ain't doing this for you.''

Grimmjow grinned. ''That's good enough for me.''

Renji nodded. ''Good cause if you refused this would be a lot to explain.''

**OH MY GOD FRIEND-ZONED RENJI HELPS GRIMMJOW! WHY MUST I BE SO CRUEL? (Don't worry I'm not going to do the thing where I make you hate a character and then explain them and kill them like Kubo-san does... (GIN WHY! T^T) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Readers~~~ Apparently it is not okay for someone to blast Vocaloid from their car... Even if it's good Vocaloid music... I also saw a group of middle schoolers starting to fangirl/fanboy when I turned it up. Made my day ^^**

**Sorry this will not be a RenjiXGrimmjowXShiroXIchigo (I get confused when writing threesomes I don't know if I could handle a foursome... ^^;)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo bolted upright.

*WARNING TOWER OF PENTINACE HAS BEEN BREACHED*

He looked at Unohana. ''Unohana-san...'' She nodded. ''He did it. You may go now. Just don't flash step or go in Bankai and you'll be fine.'' Ichigo nodded and walked out the door. ''RENJI!'' Ichigo started walking around until he was snatched up. ''UMPH!''

Ichigo looked up.

''Hey Ichi.''

**~~FIRST DIVISION, SEREITEI~~**

*WARNING THE TOWER OF PENTINACE HAS BEEN BREACHED*

The old man sighed. ''I knew this would happen.'' Soifon appeared in front of him. ''Sir!''

''I know. Go capture those youngsters.''

**~~A FEW METERS AWAY FROM THE SENKAIMON~~**

''DONT LET THEM ESCAPE!'' Soifon screamed.

''YES SIR!''

Renji turned around and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

''BANKAI!'' Soifon growled. ''ABARAI! YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AS WELL FOR TREASON!''

Mayuri appeared behind her furious. ''SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! MY SUBJECT IS GETTING AWAY!'' Renji unlinked his sword the peices of his Bankai unraveling.

''Abarai. Are you already done? Sting them to death. Suzumebachi!''

Renji smirked. ''My deepest apologies Soifon-Tacho Kurotsuchi-Taicho. HIGA ZEKO!''

The Bankai pieces rained down. Ichigo stared at the man. ''Renji...'' The red-haired man didn;t even turn around. ''Go. I'll buy you two enough time... I never thought I would ever say this but... Go to Hueco Mundo... You'll be safe there.''

Ichigo turned to Renji and hugged him. ''Sorry Renji.'' Renji nodded and the pair disappeared behind the door.

**~~URAHARA SHOTEN, LIVING WORLD~~**

''URAHARA!'' Ichigo walked into the shop with Grimmjow in tow. ''Where are you?'' Urahara's head peeked out from a closet. Ichgio sighed. ''Urahara whats with you and closets?'' The man chuckled. ''Nothing notable. Say are you two on your way to Las Noches?'' Ichigo nodded. ''Why? Is there a problem?'' Urahara sighed. ''Yes. The Espada are having a fallout and tearing the place apart. No place for a pregnant male at all... On that note.. How long has it been since you checked the child?'' Ichigo frowned. ''I.. Since I found out...'' Urahara gasped. ''Oh my... That was three months ago! Grimmjow-san please bring Kurosaki-san over so I can check if the child is alright.'' Grimmjoe nodded and placed Ichigo on top of a counter. Urahara pulled out a pair of weird gloves and touched around Ichigo's stomach. Urahara smiled. ''The children are fine!''

Ichigo sighed. ''Thats good... Wait.. CHILDREN!?'' Urahara smiled. ''Yes! A boy and a girl! The boy is from those pills I gave you but..'' Urahara smiled knowingly. ''I have no idea where the girl came from.''

''WE GOT TWINS KING!'' Ichigo groaned. ''Great they're both here...'' Urahara stared at the bottle and mumbled. ''Oh my.. This one was the lasting one...'' Ichigo perked up. ''What?''

Urahara turned to Shiro and Grimmjow. ''Hold him tightly please I wish to live. Ichigo... I may have mistaken this bottle as well... It seems that the effects... Will last forever.'' Urahara sweat dropped.

Ichigo stared at him. ''What?... I'm a...'' Ichigo started laughing and all the other males started to laugh nervously. Ichigo looked at Urahara and smiled. ''Urahara? You know what I promised you a few weeks ago?''

_ ''I'm going to kill you... Did you hear me? I'm going to do it slowly... and after you go to hell I'm going to open those damn gates and pull you out so the Kusharnard come for you.''_

Urahara gulped at the memory. ''Yes.. Kurosaki-San...'' Ichigo got up and smiled sweetly and pulled out his zanpaktou. ''I think I'm going to start now...'' Ichigo swung and Urahara yelped. ''SHIRO-SAN! GRIMMJOW-SAN! RESTRAIN HIM! TOO MUCH ACTIVITY IS BAD FOR THE TWINS!'' Shiro grabbed Zangetsu and grimmjow held Ichigo back.

''Let go a me! Im gunna kill em!'' Shiro chuckled. ''Ya know King.. Cuz yer mad yer startin ta talk like meh.'' Ichigo cursed then groaned. ''What am I supposed to do now?'' Shiro grinned. ''Well we cant go ta Soul Society or Heuco Mundo... So I think we need ta move. How does America sound ta you guys?''

**GUYS I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY... THIS STORY IS REACHING IT'S END~~~~~~~~ (at least I didn't kill anything... Except Renji's feelings...( That was harsh I admit it...))**


	18. Chapter 18: THE END

**HELLO MY READERS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPY! *CUE CROCODILE TEARS* THANKS FOR READING THIS UP UNTIL NOW AND READING THROUGH MY SILLY RANTS IN THE BEGINNING! **

**ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG LAST CHAPTER!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**~~SIXTEEN YEARS LATER~~**

''MOMM! KYO STOLE MY SHOES!'' A tall girl with white hair and gold on black eyes yelled.

''I DID NOT!'' A boy with blue hair and brown eyes poked his head out of a room.

''GIVE ME MY HIGH TOPS!'' She screamed as she ran into the room.

Ichigo walked over and sighed. ''Kyo.. Rin... Are you guys really fighting over your Deathnote hightops?''

''YES!'' The two called out in unison. Ichigo sighed as the two started fighting. ''Shiro~~~ Grimmjow~~~ You fix it!'' The two teens stopped. ''Mom... No way...'' Ichigo turned around. ''What?'' ''Uh... Dad likes Deathnote more than I do.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Thats why I called him. SHIRO!''

The man walked down the stairs and his eyes widened. ''Rin! Ya didn't get yer daddy any? I'm hurt!'' Rin smiled. ''You stole my shirt too!'' Shiro waved his hand. ''Yer fault fer orderin it in a big size.'' Rin huffed and smacked her brother. ''Gimme my shoes baka. Go get yer own money.'' Ichigo smiled. ''What are ya smiling at Berry?''

Ichigo turned around. ''I swear it's you and Shiro's fault Rin is such an Otaku. And the way she talks too.'' Grimmjow huffed. ''You don't like the way she talks?'' Ichigo smiled. ''Of course I love the way she talks! She also looks like a girl version of Shiro.'' Ichigo looked at his mate and daughter wrestling on the floor. ''If you don't leave you'll be late!'' The two teens got up.

''Bye Mom! DADS!'' The pair veered off into the street.'' Ichigo sighed and plopped down. ''I'm glad they take care of themselves now...'' Shiro laughed and sat down. ''Remember Kyo? He wouldn't eat anything except hollows!'' Ichigo frowned. ''Do you think we should tell them now?'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''Why not?'' Ichigo scowled. ''I still think they're young...'' Shiro burst out laughing. ''They're older than when you knew!'' Ichigo smacked him. ''That doesn't count!''

Ichigo sighed and laid down on the couch. ''Ya know King...'' Ichigo shivered. Shiro hasn't called him that in a while. ''It's been awhile since me n Grimmy helped ya.'' Ichigo sat up as the two grinned at each other. ''Oh my...'' Grimmjow picked him up. ''TIME FOR ANOTHER BABY!''

* * *

Rin walked out of the high school today was too tiring... Way too many fanboys... As she got closer to the gate she saw mass of screaming famgirls. ''What the fuck? Who the hell is here?''

''OH MY GOD RIN! THEY'RES THESE THREE GUYS UP FRONT AND ONE OF THEM LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU! BUT THEY'RE ALL SUPER HOTT~~~'' Rin stopped. ''He looks like me?'' Her friends nodded. Someone grabbed her arm. ''Rin do you think its...'' Kyo stared at her. Rin sighed. ''Pretty sure..'' The two walked out and they saw all three of their dads standing. Kyo and Rin facepalmed Grimmjow and Shiro were smirking at everyone. ''At least Mom's being normal...'' Rin nodded.

''DAD!'' Everyone stared at the twins.

''Oh my god they're dads!''

''KYAH! I DONT EVEN CARE!''

''We need to get closer to Kyo and Rin.''

The two shoved their way through the crowd and everyone stared.

''Rin is like a copy of that guy!''

Shiro grinned. ''Awfully popular aint ya?'' Someone fangirled. ''Shut yer trap dad. Stop makin a scene.'' Shiro whined. ''My poor baby hates me!'' Kyo laughed. ''You're turning into Grandpa Isshin.'' Grimmjow nodded. Shiro got up. ''I am not!'' Ichigo got into their car. ''Sadly Shiro you are. Get in the car my ass hurts from all this standing.'' Shiro cackled at the knowing glances from the crowd and his kids. ''Yes King~~'' Grimmjow shuffled in with the twins.

''Dad?'' Kyo looked at Grimmjow. ''Yea kid?''

''Did you...''

''Did I what?''

''Um...''

Rin sighed. ''It's okay small child.'' She hugged his head. ''You may be Grimmy's child but you are not a pervert like him.''

Kyo blushed. ''SHUT UP!''

Rin turned to Grimmjow and smirked. ''He wanted ta question Mom bout why his ass hurt if he was standin but he's too much of a prude ta ask...'' Grimmjow and Shiro burst out laughing.

''YER KILLING MEH RIN!'' Rin smirked and her blushing Mom and brother. Then Shiro turned around and his face became serious. ''Really Grimmy.. Ya have enough pervertedness ta go round yet it seems that yer son didn't get any of it.'' Grimmjow's face turned serious as well. ''Yes I must agree with you for once Whitey. WE MUST TEACH HIM OUR PERVERTED WAYS~~~''

Ichigo sighed. ''You guys are all turning into Oyaji..''

* * *

The family of five sat down as Shiro finished making food. ''I tell ya King... Yuzu is yer sister yet ya can't cook!'' Ichigo scowled. ''The skill went to you.'' Rin looked up. ''What?'' Shiro smirked at her. ''Nuthin Now eat we got somethin ta tell ya two.'' when the family finished eating Grimmjow and Shiro started clearing the table Kyo stood up. ''Uh.. Mom? Dad? Dad? I uh... IM GAY!'' The three stared at their son before they started laughing uncontrollably. Rin joined in.

''THIS ISN'T FUNNY GUYS! Mom? At least you be sane?" Ichigo tried to talk but burst out laughing again. ''Kyo baby... Do you realize that you just came out to your GAY parents?'' Kyo stared at his mom. ''OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE EVIL!'' Grimmjow got up off the floor and slung an arm around Kyo's shoulders. ''Nope kid your just stupid.'' Kyo glared at him and Ichigo got up. ''It's okay Kyo you get it from him.''

''HEY!''

''What?'' Ichigo looked at him innocently.

''I swear Ichi if you pull the innocent face I'm going to fuck you right here again.'' Ichigo blushed bright red. ''AGAIN?'' Kyo shrieked.

''Uh? Dads? Mom? I may be a Yaoi fangirl but I'd rather not see or hear if possible my parents 'doing' each other. I'm pretty sure that moms the bottom though.. All da time.'' Ichigo blushed. ''You guys don't need to..''

''Well it is true...''

''ANYWAY! Didn't ya guys have somethin ta tell us?''

Ichigo nodded. ''Wait here I need to go get something.'' Ichigo returned with a wooden badge with a skull on it. ''What that?'' Kyo asked. Ichigo looked at his kids. ''Don't think I'm crazy or you're going crazy because only Shiro goes crazy okay?'' The two nodded and Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest.

Rin and Kyo stared at their mom in a black uniform standing above his body.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!''

Grimmjow walked over and dragged Ichigo's body to a couch. ''Give me the badge Ichi.'' Ichigo handed him it and he popped out. ''Oh my god my dad has a hole in his stomach oh my...'' Rin slapped him. ''STOP DOIN THAT! YER DRIVIN ME CRAZY!''

Kyo rubbed his head. ''Sorry.''

Shiro walked over. ''So yer not some super human dad?'' Shiro grinned. ''I am. I already got out of my gigai.'' Rin nodded. ''Why does dad look different than you two? Ya guys look like inverted versions of each other.'' Ichigo sat down. ''It's cause he's part of my soul a inner hollow. Rin got up. ''So I'm like... A child born from masturbation? That's weird...'' Ichigo blushed. ''Don't say it like that...''

Grimmjow coughed. ''Well in a sense I guess so...''

''SWEET! I'M EVEN WEIRDER THAN BEFORE!'' Rin looked genuinely pleased with herself.

''Anyway... I'm what called an Arrancar I used ta be a soul called a hollow we eat other souls. Ichi here is a Shinigami he goes around and kills hollows and sends them to Soul Society. Whitey is his inner hollow. Ichi uses his powers ta become whats called a Vizard. So any questions?''

Kyo sope up. ''So.. If mom is supposed to kill you why are you in a sense married to him?''

Ichigo got up. ''I broke the rules. Shinigami aren't even allowed to talk to Arrancar out of battle but.. I did it anyway and that's why we're living in America not Soul Society or Japan.''

Rin nodded. ''So you guys have any special powers? OH MY GOD HOW AMAZING WOULD IT BE TA...''

Grimmjpow chuckled. ''I see why she's related ta us.''

Shiro grinned. ''Course we do! Watch this Rinny. GETSUGA...''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''NO!''

''TENSHOU!''

A blast of black energy flowed through the blade and destroyed the entire wall. Ichigo tackled Shiro. ''Goddammit! How are we going to explain that?''

''Dad.. That... was... so.. fucking... AWESOME~~~ YA GOTTA FUCKIN TEACH ME THAT!'' Ichigo shook his head and sat down.

''Kyo you alright?''

''Just a lot to take in.''

''That what?''

Kyo turned to Ichigo. ''Mom we're not humans are we?''

Ichigo sighed no not really. ''You guys were born as souls so technically you were never really alive.''

''Why did you wait until now?''

Ichigo stared at his hands. ''I became a shinigami because of this woman named Rukia. She came to protect us from hollows and I was stupid and she got injured. She transferred her powers to me and I got them.'' Ichigo sighed and leaned back. ''I never actually liked being a shinigami. I didn't want you two to have to grow up that way... I never wanted to kill anyone. But it happened. I didn't wan t you two to have to face that.''

Kyo nodded. ''Thanks mom. But you should go check on Shiro and Rin before they blow up the neighborhood. Dad said he was going to teach her how to use a Grand Rey Cero I think...'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''SHIRO YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU DARE!''

''GRAND REY CERO!''

Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo walked in with a slightly bloody battered up Shiro and a wide eyed Rin. ''Mom?'' Ichigo turned to her. ''Remind me to never get you mad again.'' Shiro nodded. Ichigo sighed. ''You two can spar in the basement.'' Rin and Kyo stared at their mother. ''Basement? We have a basement?''

A door opened. ''Kyah! Kurosaki-san it's finished!'' Rin stared at the man that came out of a door that used to be their closet. Ichigo smiled. ''Thanks Urahara.'' Urahara waved his fan. ''Myah... It was no problem... I still have a lot left to do if I don't want to meet any Kusharnard right?'' Ichigo smiled an Unohana smile. ''Of course!'' Rin, Kyo, Shiro, and Grimmjow huddled together.

''I'm so fucking glad I'm not him.''

''Rin help meh...''

''Ichi is scary...''

''Mom looks like a Yandere...''

Ichigo opened the door. ''So... Like the sparing grounds?''

* * *

** THATS THE END! Ichi has his kids and lives in peace. His daughter turned out excatly like Shiro and his son is a little more sane... GRIMMY AND SHIRO LOVE DEATHNOTE!**


End file.
